Rise of the Vampires
by zachsaur94
Summary: With Peaceville's Monster Victory Festival approaching, Grojband decides to play at it to honor their ancestors. But Trina unleashes an ancient evil to try to destroy her brother once and for all, making Corey and his friends embark on a quest to put the evil back and save the town from eternal darkness.
1. The Ancestors

**Hey guys. As a disclaimer, I don't own anything belonging to Grojband except the OCs and Peaceville's original name in this fanfic.  
(Author's Note.) Much of this fanfic will have been inspired by the Adventure Time Miniseries, "Stakes". So just to clear things up, I don't own anything related to Adventure Time either.**

* * *

The Ancestors

* * *

The episode starts with Mayor Mellow standing in the town square supervising the townspeople who are decorating the place with monster-themed decorations.

"Hello, Peaceville!" the mayor announced to the town. "Coming soon is the anniversary of our beloved town's victory in the Great Monster War, or as we like to call it, the Monster Victory Festival! That's right, the day when our ancestors fought off and vanquished the dreaded monsters that tried to destroy our town and make us forever wear a frown."

A series of pictures were shown of monsters attacking a village, mosters fighting a group of warriors, and a wizard banishing monsters through a magic portal.

"So come on down if you want to celebrate your ancestor's victory in the Great Monster War!"

The view panned out to reveal that the mayor was being shown on television in the Groj, with Kin, Kon, and Laney watching him from the couch.

"Can you believe the festival is in three days?!" Kon said with excitment.

"I know, I love the Monster Victory Festival!" Kin replied just as excited as his twin brother.

The two brothers have been excited about the Monster Victory Festival for a long time. They had known about its history and its origins ever since the day they were born. The two then jumped off the couch and proceded to do a happy duet dance with each other that involved circling each other with ther arms wrapped around each other.

"I hate to interupt," Laney said getting the twins' attention. "But what exactly is the Great Monster War?" she then asked, for she was never really told about the Monster Victory Festival like the twins were.

"What is the Great Monster War?!" Kin fired Laney's question back in disbelief.

"How do you not know about the Great Monster War?!" Kon asked shocked.

"Kon, I think it's time to give a history lesson." Kin told his twin.

"Indeed, Kin." Kon replied popping up right next to him.

The Kujira Twins put their hands together in the same style as they do when they tell Rock Lore.

* * *

 **Story, Kin and Kon's POV:**

Kin: "Peaceville was a small village called Harmonopolis when it first began, and all was going fine at the start."

A small vilage is shown surounded by forest. the people strongly resembled people in Peaceville today.

Kon: "But there was a problem. You see, the forests surounding Harmonopolis were populated with various monsters that walked these lands long before the first settlers."

The forest was shown with silhouettes of different monsters peeking out from behind the trees.

Kin: "And they believed that since the soil our town stands on was their's from the start, they decided to make our ancestors follow their laws instead of letting them make their own."

Kon: "With the most powerful monster clan of all, the vampires, leading them."

Silhouettes shaped like humans with pointy ears appeared among the silhouettes of the other monsters.

Kin: "The vampires served as the generals of the combined forces of the monster clans and proved more than a match for the warriors of Harmonopolis."

The silhouette of a vampire pointing to the village with the other monsters charging in toward it, where they effectively avoided the sword swings and arrow shots of the human soldiers and slashing them down.

Kon: "And just when all hope seemed lost for the villagers, a group of four unexpected heroes showed up and slaughtered the invading monsters, turning the tide of the war in the humans' favor."

The villagers were surounded by various monsters in the town square. A werewolf proceded to run straight at them and jumped high in the air to pounce on them and finish them off. Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the werewolf in the chest while it was in midair and caused it to fall to the gound. The arrow burned the werewolf as it was made of silver and the werewolf howled in pain from it. Both the villagers and monsters turned in the direction the arrow came from and saw four people standing at the gates of town. One was a skinny boy with pale skin, short black hair, and thick, black, circular glasses. He also seemed to have three front teeth sticking out of his mouth. he wore a black tunic with three laces holding the front of the collar together, brown pants, and brown boots. Another was a large boy with spiky black hair with a green headband around his forehead. He wore the same outfit as the skinny one. The third was a short, slim girl with bobbed red hair going down just below the chin. she wore a white and red type of shirt underneath a red jacket with fur on it, black pants, and long boots with high heels on them. In her hand was a bow and on her back was a quiver full of more silver arrows, meaning she was the one who fired the arrow in the first place. The fourth, most likely their leader, was a boy with white skin and blue hair. He wore a long, gray trench coat over a black vest with a crucifix with a circular ruby on it around his neck, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and a gray fedora on his head. In his hand, he held a silver longsword, ready to do battle with the monsters alongside his comrades. The monsters instinctively charged at the newcomers in a blind rage for what happened to the werewolf, only to be slashed by the leader's sword, struck by the girl's arrows, and impaled by silver stakes from the other two boys.

Kin: "The four monster slayers really made a difference by attacking the source of the monsters' strength, the vampires that led them."

The leader of the monster slayers slashed the silhouette of a vampire.

Kon: "One by one, the vampires fell, leaving the other monsters with no one to give them stratagies for their battles, making things easier for the village warriors and wizards to bring them down or banish them to another dimension."

Monsters were shown being slashed apart by swords or pushed through a magic portal by a blast of magic energy.

 **End of Story.**

* * *

"In the end, the monsters were defeated, with the majority of their forces imprisoned in the NetherRealm." Kin finished the story.

"So, the Monster Victory Festival is to celebrate us not being enslaved by monsters?" Laney asked, having understood the story.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Kin shrugged smiling.

"And Harmonolpolis was renamed Peaceville as a result?" Laney then asked.

"No, that happened for some other reason sometime afterwards." Kon corrected.

The door at the corner of the stairs suddenly swung open and Corey came in holding an old-looking book under his arm. "Hey guys, you won't believe this. I was cleaning more of the attic and found this book, and it looks much older than the one from my great grandfather's time." he held out the book for his bandmates to see.

"Oooh, open it!" the twins beckoned excitedly.

Corey plopped down on the couch and opened the book to the first page. On the page appered to be a picture of four people who strongly resembled them, only they were wearing ninteenth century clothing.

"Hey, it's our ancestors, Jin and Jon!" Kin cried happily pointing to the two people that resembled him and his brother.

"And they look just as identical as we do!" Kon commented.

Laney looked at the girl in the picture and instantly recognized her. "That's my ancestor, Lina Penn. My parents told me all about her."

Corey looked at the last person in the middle. "And this must be my ancestor, Caesar Van Helsing Riffin."

"Your ancestor is related to Van Helsing?" Laney said confused.

"No, from what I heard from dad, my ancestor changed his middle name to Van Helsing for some weird reason." Corey replied.

"Oh." Laney said understanding.

Kin took a look at the picture and saw the crucifix around Caesar's neck, making his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Guys, I know that cross." he told his friends and brother. "It's the same one that the leader of the four monster slayers wore in the war!"

Kon took a look at the cross and realized that Kin was right. "Woah, you're right. I was under the impression that our ancestors knew the slayers, but after seeing that, and realizing that they're wearing the same attires as the slayers, I'm starting to think that our ancestors didn't meet the slayers..."

"Our ancestors WERE the slayers!" the twins finished in unison.

"Woah. I know my parents said Lina was famous for something, but I never imagined it would be this." Laney said in awe of what her ancestor is known for.

Corey put the book down on the table and jumped onto the stage. "Guys, I'm starting to think that this is a sign, a sign that Grojband should sing at the Monster Victory Festival in order to honor our ancestors for the heroic things they did for this town."

"Honor? More like dishonor!" came a new voice. Everyone turned to see it was Trina up on the balcony of the Groj giving the band a scowl.

"You would know a lot about dishonoring family, Trina, considering you do it every day when you try to ruin my band and my life." Corey shot back with a smirk, earning a growl from his twisted evil sister.

"Ignore her, Core." Laney said coming next to him. "She's just mad because you're the Riffin who takes after most of your family's ancestors instead of her." she then said mockingly to get on Trina's nerves.

"I am not!" Trina shot back. "Like I would want to have ties with this bloodline of losers and junk."

Kin picked up the book, ignoring Trina's insults, and looked through its pages some more. When he stopped at an unknown page, his eyes widened. "Hey guys, take a look at this!" he called to the others.

Corey, Laney, and Kon came to take a look at what Kin found in the book. What they saw was a picture of a women wearing a blue hooded dress robe that went down to her ankles and was decked with sapphires and dark blue shoes. In her hand was a staff topped with a cresent moon shaped headpiece and a jewel suspended inside it. But what shocked Grojband the most was the fact that she looked exactly like Mina, with the same teal-colored hairstyle and cat-eyed spectacles.

"Woah, is that one of Mina's ancestors?" Corey asked in awe.

"Of course, Mina's ancestor was the great Belladonna! The sorceress responsible for banishing most of the monsters during the war!" Kon said feeling starstruck.

"I was wondering where all those beakers and vials in the basement came from." Mina said suddenly popping up next to Trina.

"I guess even Mina has a heroic ancestor." Corey said impressed. "And it's nice to see where she gets her good looks from."

Mina blushed and gave a giggle in response to Corey's flattering comment, which made Trina growl in anger at her 'friend' for laughing at anything her brother has to say.

"Mina, stop laughing at Corey's comments!" she shouted angrily to Mina, who sank down to the ground feeling meek.

"Sorry, Trina."

"Clearly Mina didn't inherit the courage this book says her ancestor is known for." Laney rolled her eyes, unimpressed with how the mighty have fallen over the generations.

"Well, you can't expect to gain everything from your ancestors." Corey shrugged as he flipped through the pages of the book, untill he stopped at one and gasped in shock at what he saw.

"Guys, I think you should see this." he said to his friends.

The four Grojbandians all looked at the page and gasped in shock, for on the page was a picture of five people dressed differently from each other. One was a girl dressed as an Arabian bellydancer wearing a dark red tube top with loops on her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, with matching pants and shoes. Her hair was black and in a ponytail held by a light red hairband and two fangs poked out of her mouth. A unique feature about her was that she had four arms instead of two. The second was a man with a muscular build and a gray mustache. He wore a formal red coat laced with gold coins, beige pants, black shoes, and a large powdered wig in the shape of a heart. Like the girl, the man had two long sharp fangs poking out of his mouth. He also had long curved horns sticking out of his forehead. The third was a women with pale skin, short, dark black hair, and green eyes, who was dressed in a fancy crimson ball gown with matching red shoes and a golden crown. Like the others, she too had fangs poking out of her mouth, which was applied with blood red lipstick. The unique feature about her was that her hands were red and seemed to resemble veins or bare flesh. The fourth could only be discrided as a silhouette in the shape of a man with pointy ears, spiky hair, and soulless red eyes. But the final one was the one that scared them the most. It was a girl with a tall, slim figure and wore a slightly revealing purple dress and purple knee high boots. She also had antler-like horns on her head with a crown that looked to be made of branches attached to them by the ends, two large feathery wings, and a long, reptilian tail ending with a tuff of feathers. But what made this person more frightening to the kids was the fact that she looked a lot like Trina, only with her hair being black instead of pink and having two fangs sticking out of her mouth.

"These guys are vampires!" Kon cried in fright.

"Not just any vampires." Kin said sounding just as frightened. "These must be the five vampires of the Royal Court!"

"Royal Court?" Laney asked, completely confused since Kin and Kon never mentioned them in the story.

"They were the most feared and powerful of the entire vampire clan!" Kin exclaimed in terror. "They are known as the Dancer, the Duke, the Aristocrat, the Shadow, and the most feared one of all..."

"Don't say it!" Kon beckoned with fright. He knew the identity of this vampire from their mom and found her to be the most terrifying one of them all. So much, that the mere mention of her name made him wet his pants.

"The Vampire Queen!"

Lightning flashed behind Kin after saying the name.

"I told you not to say it!" Kon cried hugging himself in terror.

"What made them so frightening?" Corey asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Legend states that unlike most vampires, whose bodies disintegrate when you kill them, the vampires of the Royal Court didn't stay dead because their souls stayed around and reformed their bodies if left unchecked." Kon explained.

"But fortunately, Caesar already had a means of taking care of that problem." Kin said, his fear having left. He took the book from Corey and flipped the pages back to the picture of their ancestors where he pointed to the crucifix around Caesar's neck.

"This cross had special powers that allowed Caesar to imprison the vampires' souls within it." he explained

"Legend also says that the cross didn't just imprison the vampires' souls, but also gave the wearer access to their main powers so long as you wear it." Kon joined in, having heard this story from mom and dad.

"Wow." Corey said in awe. He took the book and looked at his ancestor striking a heroic pose. The fontman smiled at this, feeling proud of what Caesar had done for the good of the town. He then turned to the page with the picture of the vampire Royal Court, for which he bore a slightly frightened expression. He then tuned the page to see written paragraphs which made him give a surprised expression.

"Guys, look at this." he showed his friends the page. "I think these are log dates."

"No way, these must tell of our ancestors' time in the war and how they defeated the vampires!" Kin cried in joy, excited to be able to finally see how the vampire Royal Court was defeated from their ancestors point of view.

"Well then, let's look into it." Corey insisted, with Laney nodding in support because she wanted to know what her ancestor was like in the old days.

The four kids all plopped down on the couch and Corey began to read the book, getting ready to know how the war really went from his ancestor's point of view and what he did to ensure the salvation of the town known at the time as Harmolopolis.


	2. The Hunters and the Vampires

The Hunters and the Vampires

* * *

 **Flashback, in the time of Harmonopolis:**

The full moon shined down on a small village in the dark of the night. The streets were littered with corpses of various monsters and humans that perished in battle during the ongoing Monster War.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure zipped by as fast as lightning, jumping from the body of a fallen werewolf in order to propel himself and increase his speed. The moonlight shined down upon the running figure, revealing it to be Caesar Van Helsing Riffin, who was suddenly accompanied by his three comrades, Jin and Jon Kujira, and Lina Penn. The four monster hunters soon came to a stop at a street next to a disguarded carriage carrying a casket.

Caesar grabbed the cross around his neck to take a look, the ruby glowing, a sign that tells when a vampire is close. "No doubt about it, one of the vampires we seek is close." he stated. He then turned to his friend Jon. "Jon, do you think you can sniff the beast out from here?"

"Like sniffing out honey." Jon replied proudly. He then got down on all fours and began to sniff the ground, acting like a bloodhound while Jin held him on a makeshift leash in order to keep him from going too far ahead while he smiled at his twin brother, feeling proud of him and his ability to sniff out monsters.

"You gotta admire his skill. He knows how to use that nose of his like a hound." Jin told his friend and leader, who smiled at them for their cooperation and felt glad to have them on his team to help him purge these lands of evil monsters.

Lina was standing next to Caesar and decided to talk to him about their mission. "Um, Caesar, are you sure this is a good idea? From what I hear, the vampires of the Royal Court are the most powerful of all the vampires. Do we really have to kill them along with the rest of their kind?" she asked. She had heard stories of the Royal Court from the villagers, and was not sure if she and her friends should try and seek them out.

Caesar turned to look at her with a look of regret, showing that he is not even sure that his decision was a good idea. "I never said it would be easy, or safe, or even fun, but we have to, Lina. If we let the Vampire Court continue living, they will continue to lead the monsters against Harmonopolis despite being the last of their kind. And we must slay even them if Harmonopolis wants to stand any chance of winning the war." he explained.

"I guess you're right." Lina replied seeing the sense in Caesar's reasoning. "But still, I'm worried that someone will get hurt or even killed fighting the Royal Court."

"If that happens, I would take full responsibility for it." Caesar stated, showing that he understands the responsibility and consequences of being a leader. "Remember, Lina, I never forced you into this career." he then explained in a calm demeanor.

"I know." Lina replied, remembering her reasons for going along with the boys. "But I couldn't let you go alone with only those two for support." She gestured to Jin and Jon, who was still sniffing out the nearby vampire like a bloodhound.

The twins soon came to the carriage and Jon began to sniff the casket on it. "We got something here!" he called out to Caesar and Lina.

Caesar and Lina came over from hearing Jon's call. Caesar drew his sword and Lina readied her bow, prepared to take on whatever vampire they'd be dealing with.

Jin then pulled the lid off before a red flash zipped out of the casket and into the sky. The unknown figure then stopped and hovered in midair to reveal that it was one of the vampires of the Royal Court, the Dancer, who giggled wildly holding her sides as if she was being tickled.

"You found me!" she said cheerfully.

Caesar and the others were greatly annoyed. They have encountered the Dancer many times before, and every time, she has always treaded their encounters as a game.

"Dancer, how many times do we have to tell you?" Caesar groaned pinching his nose. "We're not playing. You're a vicious, blood-sucking vampire and we have to kill you!" he tried to explain to the ridiculous vampire.

But the Dancer didn't seem to listen and continued being silly. "Hey guys, take a look at my face." She took a big breath in and made her cheeks puff up to the size of baseballs. "Doesn't it look like a butt when it's like this?" she giggled trying to hold the air in.

Lina angrily groaned. She had had enough of the Dancer's antics and quickly aimed and fired an arrow without hesitation. The arrow soared through the air and struck the Dancer directly through the heart, releasing the air in her cheeks from being caught by surprise by the hit and instantly exploded in a puff of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that was seen was a floating black mist, the Dancer's soul.

Caesar took this opportunity to capture the vampire soul and flung his sword at the carriage where it impaled the wood and got stuck. The hunter then ran towards it and jumped right on the sword's handle where it gained tension from his weight and flung him up to the sky like a catapult. As soon as he was within range, Caesar took a breath and inhaled the black mist before coming down to the ground where he landed safely on his feet.

On the gem of the cross, an image of the Damcer's face laughing was shown before it vanished.

"Glad that's over." Lina said coming over to Caesar, relieved that the Damcer was finally dealt with. "How she became a member of the Royal Court, I'll never know."

"Meh, the Court probably just wanted an entertainer who specialized in both dancing and comedy." Caesar shrugged pulling his sword out of the carriage.

At that moment, Caesar looked down to realize he was now a foot off the ground. Something that he and Lina were surprised about.

"I guess the Dancer's main power was levitation." Jin said coming up to them with Jon in tow.

"Cool." Caesar stated. "But we have a long way to go before we can ensure Harmonopolis' peace. There's still four members left of the Court to find."

Using his new levitation powers, Caesar scooped up Lina and flew off into the forest with Jin and Jon following them.

* * *

Through a telescope, Caesar could see the lair of the next member of the Vampire Court, the Duke, known for his invisibility and hypnosis.

"Are you sure we should attack the Duke in his own terf, Caesar?" Lina asked him, still feeling nervous about their hunt for the members of the Court. "If we fail to kill him, we could be hypnotized into becoming his new slaves or the next meal for his monster minions."

"Relax, Lina." Caesar reassured. "We'll be able to take the Duke by surprise, because he'll be distracted by the warrior army I asked to help us with this mission by fighting the Duke's monster army."

He gestured to the army of village warriors at the bottom of the hill they were standing on. The other hunters took a look to see what they had at their side for this mission. But it was who led them that caught them by surprise, for leading them was none other than Belladonna Beff, the greatest sorceress that Harmonopolis had to offer.

"Alright, troops," the sorceress addressed the soldiers. "We have a mission, we must keep the Duke occupied by laying waste to his monster forces so Caesar and the other hunters can take him by surprise and kill him."

"That won't be too hard, since we got a powerful spellcaster to lead us." one of the soldiers pointed out, confidant that they will pull this mission off with Belladonna to lead them and the four hunters to finish the Duke.

Seeing the faith her troops have in her, Belladonna immediately gave the order to charge at the waiting monster army. As soon as the two armies collided, it became carnage, for the monsters mostly. Werewolves were dismembered, succubi and harpies had their wings clipped, and bugbears were riddled with arrows. The humans suffered casulties as well, some were mauled, some were snatched by talons and dropped from great heights and died on impact, and some were swatted like flies. Belladonna held up her own by blasting monsters left and right with her cresent moon staff. The fighting went well mostly on the humans' part.

Seeing that the monster army was being well taken care of, Caesar knew it was time for him and his friends to move.

"Lets go, guys." he gestured to his friends to follow him down a path at the edge of the battlefield where they slipped by the monsters easily and made their way into the lair of the Duke.

Inside the lair, the place looked like the inside of a termite nest, but the hunters weren't the least bit shocked about it, since every monster lair looks like this. The hunters soon made their way to the throne room and saw the place decked with Victorian era furniture, mirroring the throne room of Buckingham Palace. Everywhere, human girls in maid outfits were walking around doing chores with a blank expression on their faces, showing that they were hypnotized into doing this.

On the golden throne at the end of the room sat the vampire the hunters had come to slay, the Duke.

"I see that you hunters have managed to slip past my monster army and infiltrate my home." he commented before noticing Caesar levitating, for which he narrowed his eyes in anger. "And seeing that you now have the power of levitation, I assume you have already slain sister Dancer, haven't you?"

"How the news spreads fast." Caesar replied in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Well, you won't have that power or your free will for long." the Duke said threateningly before getting up off his throne and getting into a fighting position.

The hunters responded by getting into fighting positions themselves, with Caesar doing it in midair.

"Let's do this." the leader of the hunters announced.

"Yes, let's." the Duke replied.

Both the Duke and the hunters then immediately charged at each other, with Caesar flying towards him instead.

As soon as Caesar and the vampire collided, Caesar grabbed the Duke by the left hand and began to spin him around until he pulled him over his shoulder and tossed his vampire foe down to the ground. The Duke had made a hole on impact and was unconcious for a second. When the Duke regained conciousness, he saw Jon coming at him with a silver stake in his hand. The vampire instanty acted on instinct and mysteriously disappeared in a flash just seconds before Jon slammed the stake down into the hole where he laid.

"Did I get him?" Jon asked, only to feel a kick in the face by an unseen force which sent him flying into the throne and smashing it on impact.

"So it's true, your main power is invisibility." Caesar said from above, having seen the whole thing.

"Yes. And while I'm rather proud of it, I favor my hypno powers the most." the Duke's voice was heard.

Caesar tried to figure out where the voice came from, but suddenly found himself pushed fiercely by an unseen force and found himself pinned to the floor where it was revealed that it was the Duke when he showed himself on top of him. The Duke's eyes were starting to turn blue and Caesar realized what he was up to and instantly shut his eyes tight in order to not see the vampire's hypnotic gaze.

"Open those peepers!" the Duke demanded.

"Go eat a stake!" Caesar spat back, struggling to keep his eyes shut. But it was only a matter of time before he would eventually open his eyes.

Lina feared for Caesar and immediately readied her bow to fire at the vampire while he was distracted. But before she could fire, a beam of teal light shot out from the entrance to the throne room and struck the Duke, enveloping him in it and taking him by surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the vampire exclaimed.

The hunters looked at the entrance and saw Belladonna coming in with her soldiers.

"I take it you took care of the monsters outside?" Jin said as though he already knew the answer.

"Pretty much." the sorceress replied with a shrug. "Once you got the Duke distracted from the battle, banishing them was easy."

Satisfied that Caesar's life was saved, Lina just put the bow back in her quiver and made her way to the Duke with the arrow held in her hand like a stake. She looked the vampire in the eye with her's narrowed with anger.

"Never try to take Caesar away from us." she said through gritted teeth before slamming the arrow through his heart, causing him to poof in a cloud of white dust and reveal his soul. All the hypnotized humans breaking out of their trance upon the vampire's death.

Caesar got up and inhaled the Duke's black soul, the cross' gem showing the vampire's face laughing before disappearing.

Afterwards, the leader vanished instantly before everyone's very eyes and reappering between the twins, startling them.

"Caesar, don't do that!" Jon said fearfully.

"Sorry, buddy." Caesar apologized before turning to the sorceress. "You did good today, Belladonna."

"Meh, it was a piece of cake." the sorceress shrugged.

"Alright, guys, we now have three vampires left to find." Caesar then stated to his comrades, who smiled proudly, even Lina, who was beginning to think that maybe they did have a chance of bringing down the Court.

Caesar levitated into the air and flew toward the exit, scooping up Lina along the way while Jin and Jon followed behind and Belladonna and her troops stayed behind to take care of everything here, starting with the humans that were enslaved by the Duke.

* * *

Caesar and his friends were walking through an unknown part of the forest searching for the remaining members of the Vampire Court. They were aparently following a trail of what looked like small crystals.

"What do you think these crystals are for?" Lina asked, curious about the purpose of the small gems.

"Beats me." Jin replied just as curious as Lina was.

"From what I heard, these crystals come from the Shadow, another member of the Court." Caesar explained. "He drops them in order to mark his territory. His main power is said to be accelerated healing."

"So, it'll be like fighting fast-growing plants?" Jon asked.

"Well, yes." Caesar replied.

"Which makes me wonder, how are we going to kill him when we find him?" Lina asked, concerned if her friends had a plan or not to deal with this vampire.

"While he's known for healing any wound inflicted upon him, I'm pretty sure he can still be killed like any other vampire." Caesar said confidentally.

"Somehow, I'm not convinced." Lina deadpanned.

Suddenly, a black flash zipped by in between the two, startling them. The black flash then disappered as quick as it came.

"What was that?!" Jon asked in fright.

"I think it was the Shadow!" Jin replied with fright while being in his brother's arms.

"Be on your guard!" Caesar ordered.

The four hunters huddled together with their backs facing each other to make a protective circle in order to keep the vampire from attacking them from behind. The group monitered their surroundings for ten seconds before they felt themselves being heavier than usual. It wasn't long before they fell to the ground and were unable to pick themselves up.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jon asked shocked.

"My guess, this is the Shadow's work." Lina replied irritated about their current situation.

Rustling was soon heard in nearby bushes and a tall shadowy figure with spiky hair emerged from them, grinning evily.

"So, you're the Shadow." Caesar said with narrowed eyes.

The vampire didn't say a word but simply walked over to the fallen hunters and used his foot to flip Caesar onto his back. The vampire then got himself on top of Caesar and looked down at the hunter, who was looking right back at him with an unafraid expression. The Shadow gave a dark snarl, baring his fangs as he started to bend down to bite Caesar while Jin, Jon and Lina could only watch in horror and couldn't do anything to stop it. Caesar was frightened at the idea of becoming that which he has hunted so passionately for years and wasn't going to have any of it. He suddenly found himself having the strength to reach for his sword despite the gravity spell the Shadow placed on him and his friends and thrust it straight through the vampire's heart when his fangs were only inches away from Caesar's neck. The Shadow gave a gasp for air before exploding in a cloud of white smoke, exposing his soul. Caesar and the others found the weight on them lifted upon the Shadow's death and easily picked themselves up with relief.

"So it was the Shadow's work." Jon said amazed whit Caesar inhaled the vampire's soul, the Shadow's laughing face showing on the gem of his cross.

"Yep, Gravity Spell, or in its technical term, the Weight Alteration Spell." Caesar replied.

"So why just call it that?" Lina asked.

"Because Gravity Spell is more appropriate, especially when using it on a lady." Caesar answered bopping Lina on the nose, her face getting lovey-dovey as a result.

"So, which member of the Court do we go after now?" Jon asked.

"Seeing as we've already dealt with three members, and from the look of it, you guys seem tired from it all, I think we should put our hunt for the Court on hold and help Belladonna and the rest of the villagers with the monster army by hunting the rest of the vampire clan." Caesar decided.

His three friends breathed a sigh of relief, happy that their hunt for the members of the Court was on hold for a while and followed Caesar back to the village.

* * *

Caesar and his comrades were seen at the edge of the village looking at the forest beyond with the mayor of Harmonopolis standing with them. The sun was just setting when the mayor started to speak

"Hey Caesar, why are you so concerned? You kids have killed off nearly all the vampire clan, so why don't you celebrate with us?" he asked.

"Because there are still two members of the Court left, and will most likely try to attack at any moment." Caesar replied.

The mayor only scoffed at this due to the amount of success his town has had in the war. "Oh, come on, Caesar, I'm sure your victory over the Dancer, the Duke, and the Shadow have given those monsters the message not to mess with Harmonopolis."

As the mayor gave his opinion, the sun had finally set, and a series of howling and snarling was heard from the forest. Suddenly, an army of monsters consisting of werewolves, harpies, and rock golems burst out of the forest and charged straight at the village. Caesar drew his sword and he and his friends got into battle positions, ready to fight the approaching monster army. They soon found themselves backed up by the village warriors, who saw the attacking monsters and came to the hunters aid. The monsters soon collided with the humans and the battle raged on, Werewolves tried to maul the humans only to get skewered by their silver bladed weapons. Harpies tried to slash them with their talons only to have their wings cut off or shot at by arrows. The rock golems swatted and crushed any human they came accross but were no match for their hammers and maces which smashed them to pieces.

Belladonna was blasting monsters left and right with her cresent moon staff, trying to get to the center of the battlefield. The trip there was made easier when Caesar and his friends came to aid her, completely aware of what the sorceress intended to do. As soon as she made it, Belladonna slammed the bottom of her staff on the ground and released a wave of magical energy that created a portal to another dimension from the spot where the staff hit. The portal acted like a vacuum and began to suck everything around it that wasn't nailed down. the humans grabbed the ground so not to be sucked in. Some monsters tried to do the same, but were stabbed by the humans weapons and ended up sucked into the portal with the rest of their brethren, as soon as the last monster went through, the portal instantly closed. And just like that, every monster left alive was banished.

"We did it!" Belladonna cheered holding her staff up high, the warriors following her in cheering.

Caesar sheathed his sword and gave a confidant pose, certain that the war was close to being over. A scream was soon heard from the village and Caesar and his friends rushed over to where the scream came from. The hunters found themselves at the town square and found that the scream came from Fredrick Mallory, a close friend of Caesar.

"Fredrick, what's wrong?" Caesar asked his friend.

"That cat!" Fredrick replied pointing to said cat, who was purple and wore a golden crown. "It's not Fredrick Mallory's cat Rollie, because Rollie doesn't like crowns."

The cat glared at Fredrick and reared up on its hind legs. It then oddly stared to grow in size as well as take on the shape of a women with long, gray hair with the crown still on and dressed in a crimson ball gown and red high heels.

The hunters instantly recognized her, as they have met before on several occasions. "The Aristocrat." they said in unison.

"I'm so glad you recognized me." the vampire said sarcastically. "What gave me away, the crowm?"

Caesar didn't answer, but instead drew his sword and levitated straight towards the vampire. the Aristocrat responded by holding out her left hand and extending her fingers into the shape of swords in order to block the hunter's attack.

"Why can't you let us get away with this?" the Aristocrat asked with annoyance. "Vampires eat humans, it's the natural order and you hunters are interfering with it! It's our time and our land you're on!"

"Not this land where the village now stands, not anymore." Caesar replied in defiance. "And once I stake you and gain your shapeshifting powers, I'll be ready to face the Vampire Queen."

The Aristocrat only responded by pushing Caesar's sword aside and shapeshifted her other hand into a sword, which she used to slash Caesar across his chest, giving him a deep cut. Lina gasped in shock and worry, but quickly felt relief when the wound instantly healed, which made Caesar give a smirk at the vampiress.

"Like it? I picked up healing from a vampire you might know that had it." he said mockingly.

"So you killed brother Shadow, just like you killed sister Dancer and brother Duke." the Aristocrat growled. "I'll see that they are avenged!"

She then lunged at Caesar with her sword fingers, but the hunter quickly used the invisibility powers he got from the Duke to vanish before he could be skewered.

The Aristocrat quickly stopped and growled at Caesar for escaping her asault. "Where are you?!" she roared.

"Right here." Caesar answered appearing behind the vampire and thrusting his sword right through her heart. "Wa wa." he said mockingly as she exploded in a cloud of white smoke, her soul being exposed for Caesar to inhale, the Aristocrat's laughing face shown on the gem of his cross.

Caesar held out his hand and instantly shapeshifted his fingers into the same swords like the Aristocrat had and was clearly inpressed. "Cha-ching!"

His admiration was short-lived when he had a brief vision of the glaring face of a girl with antler-like horns and a branch-like crown on her head. This gave Caesar a frightned expression.

"Yo, Caesar, what's up?" the mayor asked coming onto the scene with everyone else.

"You have to get everyone to the church, now!" Caesar requested. "She's coming!"

"Who?" the mayor asked confused.

"The most dangerous vampire of them all..." Caesar replied as he looked toward the forest, which had thick green fog seeping out of it.

Caesar looked closer into the fog and saw the silhouette of a tall, slim girl with the same antler horns and crown, she also had large, feathery wings and a tail that ended in a tuft of feathers. her eyes were seen glaring and glowing red. All the hunters knew who she was as they were preparing for this inevitable battle with her.

"The Vampire Queen."

 **End Flashback.**

* * *

Corey turned the page to see how the battle went out, only to see that the next page was blank.

"Huh, there's nothing written here." he said surprised.

"I guess the battle was too grusome for them to tell." Laney said disappointed.

Corey continued to turn the pages untill he found where the story continued. "Hey guys, look at this."

His friends leaned in closer to hear as Corey read the ending. "It says that our ancestors triumphed over the Vampire Queen and sealed her soul inside the cross like all the others. Harmonopolis was able to fully celebrate their victory in the Monster War knowing that all the vampires were slain and the other monster clans were either dead or banished. And though Caesar was happy to have ensured peace for the town, he felt that the power he gained from the Court was too great for even him to have. So he requested to have a tomb built for the sole purpose of containing the souls of the five vampires and keeping them from getting out. The tomb's main room was meant to have the souls of the vampires contained in five coffins that surround a single pedestal that Caesar's cross was to rest on, acting as a seal to all the coffins that contain the five souls of the Vampire Court. And if the cross is ever removed, the seal would be broken and the Vampire Court will rise again to finish what they started."

"So, as long as the cross stays on that pedestal, the vampires can't escape?" Kon asked to make sure he understood.

"Well, yes." Corey replied putting the book down. "Which means that Peaceville can celebrate the festival without worrying about the vampires bothering them, and so can we."

"Here here." Laney joined in.

Corey got up and made his way to the garage door. "So, lets go to the town square and convince Mayor Mellow to let us play at the festival without having to worry about vampires messing it up." he said making his friends come over and follow him out the door.

Up above, Trina was still on the balcony, having heard everything. Not wanting her brother to ruin her chances with Nick Mallory, who she knows is going to be there, or wanting Corey to be a success period, She immediately hatched an idea and grinned evily from it.

"What are you smiling about, Trina?" Mina asked, having not left either.

"Let's just say that Caesar Van Helsing Riffin just provided me with a way to destroy my loser of a brother once and for all." Trina replied darkly.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Mina gulped in response.

* * *

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

Trina and Mina were walking through an unknown forest with Mina looking at a map trying to find out where they are and where they need to go.

"Ugh, are you sure we're going in the right direction, Mina?!" Trina asked angrily.

"Of course. Based on these maps I found in the basement, the tomb should be somewhere in these forests west of Peaceville." Mina replied.

Trina soon parted some braches and found herself staring in awe and a large, pyramid-like tomb with large columns at the corners and a large bat statue on top of it.

"I think we found the place." Mina said after seeing it.

Upon entering, the girls started exploring the tomb trying to find the room where the vampires souls rest. After going through random halls for half an hour, they finally found the room they were looking for. It was large and had five coffins in it, each one containing a soul belonnging to a member of the Vampire Court. The coffins surrounded a small pedestal that had a crucifix on it with a ruby in the center.

Trina's wicked smile grew wide enough for the corners of her mouth to nearly reach her ears. "Like, so finally. Mina, go remove the cross thingy thing." she ordered her 'friend'.

"Why me? It's your plan." Mina protested.

"Because I said so and because I'm not touching something that's spent centuries collecting dust and junk." Trina shot back.

Mina sighed in defeat and walked over to where the cross lay. Her face sweated with fright for what she was about to do and quickly lifted the cross off its spot. As soon as she rectracted her hand and held the cross close to her chest, a flash of lighting came out of nowhere and struck the pedestal, where it was redirected in five different directions and struck the five coffins. The coffins then opened slowly, releasing white mist that covered the entire room floor. Suddenly, five flashes of black flew out of the coffins and flew willy-nilly around the room before zipping out through the entrance in which Trina and Mina came and were out of sight.

"Ugh, epic vampire fail." Trina groaned, feeling like her plan didn't work at all. "Come on, Mina."

Trina walked out of the pyramid wth Mina following her, unaware that she was still carrying the cross in her hand.

* * *

The five disembodied souls flew through the forest untill the came to a large shaded area. The souls then starded hardening and taking more humanoid shapes until they were completely reformed. The five figures were completely well hidden in the shade, making them seem like silhouettes while their eyes glowed red as they looked at the town of Peceville on the horizon.

The Vampires have risen again.


	3. The Hunt Begins

The Hunt Begins

* * *

The vampires were sitting quietly in the shaded part of the forest where they reformed playing instruments while being completely unaware that they were back among the living. The Dancer played bongos, the Duke played a glass harmonica, the Aristocrat played a violin, the Shadow played a flute, and the Vampire Queen played a regular harmonica.

A short time later, the Dancer finally realized that they were back among the living. "Hey, is it me, or are we suddenly back in our physical forms again?"

"It's just you." the Vampire Queen deadpanned taking her lips from her harmonica.

"Where are we?" the Duke asked, confused about their surroundings which they haven't seen in centuries. "It's like we fell asleep for a long time and now we've suddenly woken up."

"Fell asleep?" the Aristocrat said mockingly coming up next to the Duke. "We died. The hunter Caesar Van Helsing Riffin hunted us down and slayed us one by one, remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember it like it was only yesterday." the Vampire Queen said with wide eyes upon remembering what went on all those years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The Vampire Queen stepped out of the green mist and revealed herself to Caesar and his friends, staring at the hunters with a calm look on her face.

"Hello, Caesar."

"Vampire Queen, we meet at last." Caesar replied.

"Yes. And I see that you have triumphed over the Aristocrat, just like you triumphed over the other members of my court." the Vampire Queen said with a surprising calm expression, almost like she didn't even care.

"That's right, and with their powers, you're next." Caesar declared.

"All this destruction, all this bloodshed, is it really necessary to kill me too?" the Vampire Queen asked, her expression unchanged. "You have power now, Caesar, I can see it. Caesar, there's no one left of my kind but me. Are you really willing to wipe out an entire race just to ensure this town has peace?"

"That's the way it has to be." Caesar shot back. "Your kind has done far to much to this town to deserve to be staked over and over again! And as for you, well, there are things about you that give me reasons of my own." he said with a hint of regret and sadness in his voice.

The Vampire Queen narrowed her eyes. "So be it." She then suddenly jumped up into the air higher than any human ever could and corkscrewed back down to the ground with her arms outstretched in front of her like a drill. When she landed, her hands were dug deep into the ground while she placed her feet on it, and with superhuman strength, pulled a large chunk of the ground up and hurled it at the leader of the hunters. A startled Caesar quickly responded by drawing out his sword and jabbing it into the approaching chunk of earth, which then instantly shaddered only to give Caesar a surprise when the Vampire Queen came through from the other side and slashed him on the shoulder with enough force to knock him back.

"Caesar!" Lina gasped with worry.

"Don't worry, vampires can only infect humans by biting them, not scratching them." Jin explained, making Lina give a sigh of relief.

The Vampire Queen walked slowly toward Caesar, who was struggling to get up. "I gave you a choice, Caesar, to end this peacefully. And you just turn it down like that." she said feeling hurt by Caesar's previous reply.

"As I said before, there are things about you that give me my reasons for wanting to kill you." Caesar shot back.

The vampire hunter then levitated high up into the air and looked down on the Vampire Queen with a courageous expression. The Vampire Queen looked at Caesar in awe as she saw the sheer valor on Caesar's face and what looked like a glowing blue aura around him. This made her see something about Caesar that she recognized and made her understand his reasons for killing her. In that moment, she realized that her defeat was inevitable, that her time as ruler of these lands has indeed come to an end. Knowing what had to be done, she jumped into the air and flew towards the leader of the hunters, which Lina responded to by tossing Caesar her bow and one of her arrows, which Caesar made ready to fire. Unknownst to Caesar and his friends, the Vampire Queen was hoping for that as she was intending to let Caesar kill her. Giving a small smile, she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate which came very quickly when Caesar let the arrow fly and strike her directly in her chest.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Snapping out of that flashback, the Vampire Queen turned to the sound of clucking and saw a chicken pecking at the ground. The vampire took a liking to the small bird and went over to it. the bird was startled by the feeling of a hand grabbing it from its back and being pulled off the ground. The chicken clucked wildly untill the Vampire Queen put a finger to its beak and looked at it with a calm expression.

"Shhh." she whispered.

After the chicken calmed down, the Vampire Queen smiled at it and held it in her arms, rocking it like one would a baby.

"How are we even back?" the Aristocrat asked. "Now that I think about it, I don't really care. Cuz I'm ready to start feeding on humans and taking back the land they stole from us."

"That's easy for you, Aristocrat, all you need to feel at home is the forest itself and something to feed on." the Duke commented, which the Aristocrat smirked at before the Duke began complaining. "While I need the pleasures of my old lair. The minions, the blood, the good blood with the golden leaf flaked into it."

"I thought the gold leaf was stupid." the Vampire Queen deadpanned. "It didn't even taste like anything."

"It was one of the standerds we had, my Queen." the Duke defended. "Anyway, it dosen't matter where we are or when we are, because we're here. We must rebuild our clan. There's human life still here, I know it. So we must attack them and make as many of them into fellow vampires as possible."

The Duke looked at the Vampire Queen and saw that she wasn't really listening, but instead licked her finger and rubbed the saliva on the chicken's eye like mascara. "My Queen, are you even listening to me?"

The Vampire Queen looked at the Duke with a calm expression for a brief moment before turning to look at the town of Peaceville on the horizon.

"My Queen, surely you realize that this means we have a chance to go back to the old ways of the vampires." the Aristocrat explained, catching the Queen's attention. "Surely you realize that abandoning the old ways is what got us killed in the first place. Surely-" That was all she said before she felt herself being choked by an unseen force.

The Vampire Queen had a stern expression on her face as she looked at the Aristocrat's suffering. The Vampire Queen had a variaty of different supernatural powers, among them was telekinesis. And there was no doubt that she was using it to constrict the Aristocrat's throat due to not agreeing with her ideals.

"Surely? Surely?! Surely, my tail!" the Queen ranted as she dropped the Aristocrat and spoke with the authority she was known for. "I am your Queen, and I decide what we must do based on the current situation." She pointed to the edge of town. "Look there, Aristocrat. What do you see?"

The Aristocrat looked in the direction the Queen was pointing and saw a giant billboard with the picture of Mayor Mellow on it.

"All I see is a giant picture of what looks like the current descendant of the mayor of Harmonopolis." she muttered.

"Yes, but what is he saying on it?" the Vampire Queen asked pointing to the words above the mayor's head.

The Aristocrat took a look at the words and read them. "Welcome to Peaceville?" she read with confusion.

"Yes" the Queen replied. "It tells me that the human territory has gone through some changes during our absence, including its name. That tells me that it is a new era, and old-fashioned vampire ideas have no place here." she said with finality, her decision having been made.

The Aristocrat didn't seem to take a liking to the Vampire Queen's decision, for she was dedicated to the old-fashioned ways and did not like the idea of change. Angry, she shapeshifted into the form of a velociraptor.

"Do what you like, but I know what's right for us." she snarled before running off into the forest to do who knows what.

"Should we stop her?" the Dancer asked concerned.

"No." the Vampire Queen replied "Let her learn the hard way."

"Well, if you're going to enbrace this new world, I might as well do so with a good monster army, like I had all those years ago before Caesar killed me." the Duke said before turning to another direction into the forest. "See you later." he said before going invisible.

The Dancer looked at the direction the Duke took before seeing the Shadow also leaving, dropping small crystals as he left.

"Where is he going?" she asked the Vampire Queen.

"Probably going to reclaim his territory." she muttered, sounding like she didn't even care.

"Well, I think I'm going to get friendly with the locals, seeing as you want to live with them in this new world and all." the Dancer stated before she flew towards Peaceville while staying in the shade of the trees.

The Vampire Queen smiled at the Dancer as she left, happy that at least one of her Court members wants to change without needing something they had in the past. She then continued to cuddle with the chicken as she slow-danced in the shade of the forest.

* * *

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

"I can't believe Mayor Mellow actually agreed to let us play at the festival." Laney said as she and the gang got back to the Groj from asking the mayor.

"Well, me and the mayor have been becoming good friends." Corey said shrugging.

They were soon startled by the sound of a door being kicked open and turned to see Trina and Mina coming in through the stairs door. Trina had an angry look on her face as she stomped up the stairs without even looking at her brother and his friends and just made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Geez, what put her in a bad mood?" Corey muttered leaning on the railing of the stairs. "Did Nick Mallory reject a dance with her?"

"No, one of her plans against you didn't seem to work." Mina explained, having not followed Trina upstairs due to being afraid of her when she's upset like that.

"Right." Corey rolled his eyes before noticing the crucifix that Mina still had in her hand and stared at it with wide eyes. "Mina, where did you get that?" he asked with worry.

Mina looked at her hand and finally noticed the cross was still in it. "Oh, well, you know those vampires that your ancestor imprisoned all those years ago? Well, releasing them and sicking them on you was Trina's plan."

"WHAT!" the twins screamed in shock.

"Is that woman crazy?! Those vampires could destroy the entire town!" Laney shouted in annoyance at Trina's stupidity.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fix Trina's mistake and put the vampires back." Corey said.

"Core, those are the most powerfull vampires in their entire clan, how are we gonna put them back in their tomb?" Laney asked concerned about Corey's idea to hunt the vampires.

"Because, Lanes, we're the descendants of the hunters who originally put them down in the first place. Surely we can do it just like them." Corey explained as Mina gave him the cross. "And besides, we did want to honor our ancestors by playing at the festival, why not honor them by defeating the vampires like they did?"

Laney took a moment to think about this. For years she was told of the heroics that her ancestor Lina was known for. and wished to be just as great as her in her own way. But with the threat of vampires running around in Peaceville, Laney realized that maybe she could honor her ancestor by doing what she did all those years ago, which would also make her family happy as well. This made Laney finally decide.

"Alright, Core. But we don't have any weapons." she explained.

"We're way ahead of you on that." Kin replied.

He and Kon ran over to Kon's drum set and opened the big drum like a chest to reveal it to be full of wooden stakes.

Corey, Laney, and Mina stared in awe at this. "Guys, why do you even have all these stakes?" Corey asked.

"It's just in case some vampires actually come to Peaceville." Kin explained.

"Smart thinking, guys, but I know what it's smart to also have." Corey smirked. He went over to the couch and reached under it and pulled out a silver sword that looked to be brand new. "Caesar's sword."

"Oooh." the twins said as they stared in awe at the sword that was famous for slaying so many monsters during the war.

"Where'd you even get that, Core?" Laney asked surprised.

"From the attic next to his journal." Corey replied as he sheathed the sword. "Now let's go hunt us some vampires." He turned to face Mina. "Mina, can I trust you to hold down the fort while we're gone?"

"Sure, Corey." Mina replied smiling, for she didn't really think Trina's plan to release the vampires was a good idea anyway. "But I don't think I can do it alone, and we know Trina won't really help."

"I got that covered." Corey replied walking to the open garage door. "Kate, Allie." The two groupies popped out from the nearby trash cans they were hiding in for 'unknown reasons'. "Can you two help Mina hold down the fort while we're out hunting vampires?"

The two girls looked at each other before squealing at the top of their lungs to being asked to actually enter the garage of their favorite band. "Anything for you, Corey!" they said in unison.

Kate then went behind the trash can she was hiding in and pulled out a bag containing a silver bow and arrows. "You'll probably need this too."

"Wait, that's Lina's bow and arrows!" Laney said surprised, having seen them in the picture of their ancestors. "Where'd you get them?"

"We found them in the attic of your house when we snooped around in it." Allie answered. making Laney glare daggers at the two girls for snooping around in her house while Kate handed over the bag with a nervous smile before she and Allie ran into the Groj to fortify it against the vampires.

"We really need to have a talk with those two." Laney groaned.

"Let's do that after we save the town, Lanes." Corey replied before turning to Mina. "Mina, we may need you to also keep Trina in the dark about what we're up to. We don't want her trying to stop us."

Mina gave a salute. "Understood." She said before closing the garage door and began to help the groupies defend the house.

"Alright, Grojband, let's go hunt us some vampires." Corey declared. He and his friends then set out, sword, stakes, and bow in hand. They were ready to undo Trina's mistake and bring down the monsters she had released.


	4. Game of the Dancer

Game of the Dancer

* * *

Corey and the gang were walking down the street directly to the town square, looking for any possible lead to the vampires. It had already been ten minutes since they started their journey, and so far they had found nothing.

"Just out of curiosity, Corey, do you have any idea where to start looking?" Laney asked sarcastically.

"Relax, Lanes." Corey brushed off. "If the vampires are planning on wreacking havoc on the town, then all we have to do is head to where the most people are"

"I'm more concerned about if Mina can keep both Trina out of the loop and the Groj protected." Kin said concerned.

"Relax, guys." Corey said confident. "Mina wants to survive too, and she knows that the best way to do that is to join forces with the others who want to survive as well."

"But right now, we should probably focus more on surveying all our surroundings." Laney pointed out. "Those vampires could be anywhere."

"Laney's actually right, guys," Corey supported, much to Laney's joy. "We should keep a sharp lookout for anything out of the ordinary."

It wasn't long after Corey said that, that the band found themselves slamming right into an unseen force and falling to the ground in slight pain. Getting up, the band looked in the direction they were going in confusion, for it didn't look like they hit anything.

"What's was that?" Kon said in cofusion.

"Kin, does the book say anything about something like this?" Corey asked Kin, who was already checking the book for anything matching this kind of anomoly.

"Aha, here it is!" he said cheerfully. "According to what our ancestors wrote, the Dancer was capable of creating an interdimensional room where she likes to spend her spare time playing games and goofing around. It also says thet she can put the entrance to said room anywhere she wants and make it invisible to the naked eye."

"I guess this means we just found it." Laney muttered, irritated that of all the vampires they could've found first, it had to be the most annoying one of them all as their ancestors said.

"Correction, we walked into it." Kon corrected, much to Laney's annoyance.

Guys, I know the Dancer is annoying," Corey said getting his friends' attention. "But she's still a member of the Court, which makes her just as much a threat as all the others. And besides, what better way to make our quest easier than first taking down the lowest ranking and least threatening member in it."

"You have a point there, Core." Laney gave in. "So, are we gonna get her or not?"

Corey nodded in response to say yes and began to feel around the invisible door for any sign of the doorknob. As soon as he finally found it, he quickly twisted it and swung the door open. The gang went inside to see what they might confront, only to stare wide-eyed with awe, for inside, the room looked like the inside of a giant circus tent, with a giant arena in the center surrounded by bleachers.

"Maybe the idea of why the Dancer became a member of the Court is the real reason." Kin said still in awe.

"Well how 'bout that," a voice was heard, startling the band. "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

A burst of red smoke suddenly came in the center of the arena, and a silhouette soon came into view of it. It wasn't long before the gang were able to make out who it was.

"The Dancer!" they gasped in unison.

"Well, well, well." the Dancer said with surprise. "Caesar Van Helsing Riffin, I wasn't expecting to see you after all these years."

"Actually, I'm not really Caesar, I'm his descendant, Corey Riffin." Corey corrected.

The Dancer took a look at Corey and his friends for a moment and realized he was right. "Oh, you're right. You do look a lot like Caesar though."

"Right. So can we just kill you already?" Laney deadpanned, clearly not in the mood to put up with the Dancer's antics.

The Dancer only giggled at Laney's request. "Don't think I'm going to make that easy for you this time."

With a wave of her hand, a number of mirrors popped up at the edges of the arena, surrounding the Dancer. Afterwards, she gave another wave of her hand and in an instant, there were multiple copies of the Dancer equal to the number of mirrors.

"It's a simple hide-and-seek game." she explained. "Me and my sisters here all hide in these mirrors, and you have to find out which one I'm hiding in by attacking it. Break the right mirror, and you gain my soul. Break the wrong mirror, and you get trapped in it either forever, or if another one of you can actually find and stake me."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Kon said, convinced that they can win this game easily. His friends however, thought otherwise.

The Dancer and her copies suddenly began spinning in a circle really fast until the gang lost track of which one was the real Dancer and instantly flew into each one of the six mirrors to completely set up her little game.

"You were saying, Kon." Laney deadpanned.

"Well, we better just get this over with." Corey mumbled.

The kids soon made their way on the stage and took a look at the mirrors, each one showing the Dancer in the same pose, keeping them from finding out which one is the real one.

"How are we gonna find the real one?" Kin said, unable to tell them apart. "They all look the same and are in the same pose."

"I guess in a situation like this, guessing is the only thing we can do." Corey stated, having no idea how to tell them apart either.

"I was afraid you'd say that, Core." Laney whimpered. She was nervous about the idea of being trapped here forever in the event she and her friends all guessed wrong.

Kon wasted no time in picking a mirror that he assumed had the real Dancer. Unfortunately, as soon as he drove a stake through it, the mirror did not break. Laughing was heard, and Kon suddenly found himself being forcibly pulled into the mirror where he was now looking nowhere but outside it.

"Oh, so that's what happens when you choose wrong." he said to his friends, who all watched in horror.

"Well, now we know what she meant when she said you'll be trapped." Kin said, finally getting it. "But we still have to find the real Dancer so we can get him out of there."

Kin then wasted no time in picking a mirror to stake, the one right next to the one that Kon staked. Unfortunately, that mirror was also wrong, and Kin found himself stuck in the same situation as his twin.

"Dang it." he growled.

Laney then got an idea how to make this easier, she took out her bow and two silver arrows and prepared to fire them both at the same time, allowing her to strike two mirrors at once, hoping that one of them housed the real Dancer. She wasted no time in firing the arrows, which struck a different mirror one after the other. Unfortunately, both of them were wrong, and Laney found herself forcibly pulled into the mirror that was next to Kin due to being the first one that was struck.

Now there were only two mirrors left, and Corey felt nervous about which one to pick, as there was now a fifty-fifty chance he would either kill the Dancer and save his friends or meet the same fate as them. He suddenly realized a way to figure this out and quickly put his sword away. He then reached over his head and pulled out his signature guitar that he conveniently brought with him.

"I knew bringing this was a good idea." he said proudly. "And you thought bringing it was pointless, Lanes."

Laney only blushed with embarrassment from being proven wrong. "Well, in a situation like this, I guess you were right to bring that along."

Pulling his guitar pick out of his pocket, Corey looked at the two remaining mirrors with a sinister look before playing wildly on his guitar as loudly as he could, causing the two Dancers inside the mirrors to cover their ears, as well as Corey's friends. It wasn't long before Corey's guitar riff became so loud, that all the mirrors shattered at once, releasing all of his friends in the process and exposing the Dancer as the one on Corey's right.

"Hey, you cant't do that! That's cheating!" she shot out pointing accusingly at Corey.

"You should know, Dancer, Grojband plays by its own rules." Corey shot back smugly while putting away his guitar.

He then wasted no time unsheathing his sword and quickly hurled it at the vampire like a ninja throwing knife. The sword sped quickly across the stage and instantly impaled the Dancer in the chest, stabbing her heart. The Dancer then burst in a puff of white smoke and exposed the black mist that was her soul, which Corey came up to and quickly inhaled it. The Dancer's laughing face showed on the cross' gem for a brief moment afterwards.

"I gotta say, Corey, that was some smart thinking using you musical talent to expose the Dancer." Kin said impressed.

"Thanks, Kin." Corey replied as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. "But I doubt that bringing down the others will be just as easy."

The band was suddenly alerted to the sound of shaking and looked around to see that the whole room was starting to crumble for unknown reasons.

"Guys, what's happening?!" Corey asked concerned.

"It's the Dancer!" Kin realized with fright. "She's the one who created this room, so logic dictates that it can't exist without her."

"Well then what are we standing around here for?!" Laney cried. "Let's get out of here!"

Corey wasted no time in tapping into the levitation powers he recently aquired from the Dancer's soul and quickly scooped up all three of his friends before making a mad dash for the exit. While the combined weight of his friends did slow him down, Corey managed to make it out the door and collapse on the ground just seconds before the doorway disappered in a flash of light.

Kin got up and looked at where the door was, trying to feel around for it, only to feel nothing. "I guess this means the Dancer's magic has left now that she's been vanquished."

"Which means that's one down and four to go." Laney mumbled.

"I see you wasted no time in dealing with the Dancer." A voice was heard from the nearby alleyway, startling the band.

Corey looked in the direction of the alleyway and saw that it was none other than the Vampire Queen, holding the chicken she found in one arm and holding a black umbrella in the other to protect her from the sun.

"You."

"Yes, it is me, the Vampire Queen." she calmly announced. "And you must be Caesar's descendant, Corey Jaron Riffin. I'm sure the Dancer already realized this, but you look so much like him."

"Yeah, she did." Corey replied while secretly reaching for his sword.

But the Vampire Queen had already caught on to Corey's plan. "It's not going to be that easy. You see, unlike my subjects, I have a variaty of different powers."

"I can try." Corey shot back before he quickly unsheathed his sword and tried to slash the vampiress, only for her to mysteriously vanish just before it could even touch her.

Confused, Corey looked around to find her, finally seeing her standing in the middle of the empty street. "How did you do that?"

"Teleportation, it works well." she replied.

Laney decided to have a turn in trying to bring down the head vampire and quickly pulled out an arrow and prepared to fire it. But the Vampire Queen could see this coming, and as soon as Laney let fly, she quickly vanished again before the arrow could hit her, causing it to only hit the tree behind her. The band looked around to find where she teleported off to now, finally finding her standing on top of a nearby streetlamp looking down at them.

Laney noticed something about her that time and gave a small chuckle. "It looks like I got you that time."

The Vampire Queen raised a confused eyebrow before noticing a small scratch on her left cheek, showing that the arrow did hit her, only slightly.

"Amusing." she said calmly.

"Huh, what's amusing?" Kon asked confused.

"Amusing that you waste time here trying to whack me while the Duke makes his way to Belladonna's dwelling to atempt to release all the monsters she banished eons ago." the Vampire Queen answred.

* * *

The Duke was seen plowing through the neighborhood holding a black umbrella to protect him from the sun. He was heading straight towards the Beff's residence and proving the Vampire Queen's point.

* * *

The Band gasped upon realizing this. If the Duke does manage to free all the monsters from the NetherRealm, the Great Monster War could start all over again.

"Guys, we have to get to Carrie and Mina's house pronto!" Corey cried despite the fact that he didn't really like the idea of having to protect the Newmans, especially his rival Carrie.

As fast as lightning, the gang ran back to the neighborhood to put a stop to the Duke's plan while the Vampire Queen only looked down at them, not even bothering to try and stop them.


	5. Eyes of the Duke

Eyes of the Duke

* * *

The Nwemans were seen in their own garage working on a new song in hopes that the mayor would change his mind about letting Grojband play at the festival instead of them. When they heard that, Carrie was furious, and decided to show a new song that would knock the Mayor's socks off and have them play at the festival instead of Grojband.

"Alright, Newmans, let's take it from the top." Carrie instructed.

"But Carrie, we've been practacing for three hours already." Lenny complained, already feeling exhausted from all this practacing. "How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Until we perfect the music of this new song I wrote." Carrie pulled out a sheet of paper with written musical notes, most likely her latest work. "It's called 'Angel of the Shadows.'"

"Oh my, that does sound perfect for the festival." an unknown voice said from nowhere, startling the Newmans. "Pity it won't be used when the Monster Victory Festival becomes nothing more than a memory."

The frightened Newmans looked around for any sign of the source of the voice, wondering who could've gotten in here without being noticed. They were soon even more frightened when they saw footprints coming towards them, looking like they were forming on their own without anyone making them.

"Who's there?" Konnie asked with fear in her voice.

Her answer was soon answered when a figure appered on top of the last footprints in front of the band, making her scream at the top of her lungs out of fear for a few seconds. The figure resembled a man with a muscular build and a gray mustache. He wore a formal red coat that looked to be laced with gold coins, beige pants,black shoes, and a large powdered wig in the shape of a heart. the most frightening feature was the two sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. The Duke.

"Just who in Peaceville are you?" Carrie asked bravely, wanting to show no fear to this stranger.

The Duke only raised an eyebrow in response to this, certain that these modern humans had already knew of him. "You don't know who I am? I was sure the great Belladonna Beff had told her stories to her descendants."

Carrie found herself surprised at the fact that this man knows of her ancestor, having never mentioned her to him. "Wait a minute, how do you know my ancestor?"

"Well, if you want to know," the Duke replied. "Your ancestor is the reason I lost control over my territory!" his voice sounding angry from having to remind himself about that day.

The Newmans only stared at him, even more confused than ever about what he was saying. Carrie's ancestor died a long time ago, and this man doesn't look like he's old enough to have been around when she was.

The Duke had decided to answer for them, clearly not wanting to waste time explaining. "I'm the Duke, one of your ancestor's feared enemies."

"The Duke?" Carrie said confused. She had been told of the stories of her ancestor Belladonna Beff, who aided the four legendary heroes in ridding Harmonopolis of the vampires and other monsters. She also knows that the Duke perished in that war, so she knows it's impossible for him to be alive. "How can you be back after those monster hunters ended you?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know." the Duke replied before bearing a dark and sinister look, which made the other Newmans nervous. "And I don't really care right now. Because I plan to restore my monster army and finish what we started all those years ago." he pointed a finger at the frightened children. "And you four mortals can have the honor of becomming the first slaves in my new empire."

Carrie put her guitar up defensively like a battle axe, with the rest of the Newmans doing the same with their instruments. "Don't count on it! I'll die before serving you like a slave!"

The Duke however, didn't flinch at Carrie's defiance. He already had these humans right where he wanted them, focused on him. With that, he then opened his eyes as wide as they could get. The eyes then started to glow blue and form small spirals within. The Newmans didn't know what was going on, and didn't have time to figure it out before they fell under the Duke's hypnotic gaze due to looking directly into his eyes, theirs turning blue to show it.

"Sell your souls into the void, give in to my hypnotic gaze." the Duke commanded.

"Yes, Great One." the Newmans said in a mindless state, having fallen under his spell.

"Good." the vampire said pleased. "Now go patrol the outside of this house before I summon you back inside for a special ceremony."

"Yes, Master." the Newmans said, putting their instrumants on their shoulders like army rifles and marching out the open garage door.

The Duke only smiled darkly at Carrie as she marched outside with her hypnotized bandmates. "Little do they know that the special ceremony I mentioned is the dark ritual I will perform in order to open a portal to the Netherworld, bringing back my monster army. And it requires the blood of the one responsable for their banishment, or someone related to her, for it to work. And this Carrie has just become my volunteer for being the sacrifice in the ritual."

* * *

 **Hypnotized Transition**

Corey and the gang were making their way to Mina and Carrie's house, intent on putting a stop to the Duke's plans before he even executed them. Though Corey was still not eager to rescue the Newmans in the process due to his longtime rivalry with Carrie.

"I still don't like the idea of having to protect the Newmans from this threat." the frontman complained.

"Well, too bad." Laney shot back. "Because since this is Trina's fault, we have to clean up her mess, even if it means defending our rivals. Besides, if the Duke finds out that Carrie is one of Belladonna's descendants, there's no telling what he'll do to her in order to take his revenge. Do you really want her to die in any way?"

"What? Of course not, Lanes!" Corey replied. He may not like Carrie or the Newmans, but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. "If I wanted the Newmans dead, I wouldn't be going to save them from whatever the Duke has planned for them."

"Actually, according to this page in the book about Belladonna's spells, a ritual must be performed in order to break the seal keeping the monsters in the Netherworld." Kin butted in looking through the book. "And it says that the one responsable, or someone related to her, is required for the ritual to work."

"I hesitate to ask, Kin, but what purpose does a blood relative have in this ritual?" Corey asked nervous, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"As a human sacrifice." Kin answered in a spooky manner, much to the shock of both Laney and Kon.

"Why'd I even ask?" Corey muttered to himself before putting on a serious face. "Alright, guys, we have to move fast. Because if we fail, Carrie will be sacrificed, and the monsters her ancestor banished will return to tear Peaceville apart."

Corey then parted some bushes to find that they made it to the Beff's residence, but feeling that the Duke has already beaten them here. Looking closer, Corey was able to see the Newmans marching along the front yard, their eyes looking hypnotized.

"Looks like the Duke has made it here first." Corey said, his suspicions being confirmed. "And it looks like he's already got the Newmans added to his collection of slaves."

"If we kill the Duke, they'll snap out of this trance." Kin informed. "We just need to think of a way to get past them."

"And we better do it fast, because I see Carrie out there with them, meaning the Duke hasn't got everything complete for the ritual." Laney pointed out.

Unfortunately, Carrie was soon seen stopping in the middle of her marching and standing in a daze, feeling like she was being called. She soon turned around and walked straight back into the garage. This did not look good in the eyes of Grojband.

"Something tells me the Duke just got everything ready for the ritual that'll release all the monsters, and just telepathically called Carrie in to do her part." Kin muttered under his breath with worry.

"Well then, I guess that means we have to act now." Corey declared pulling out his guitar instead of his sword, so as not to bring any painful harm to the hypnotized Newmans. "Grojband, let's go!"

With that said, the four bandmates ran out of their hiding place and charged directly towards the open garage window, wielding their instruments like melee weapons.

The hypnotized Newmans heard the sound of battle cries and looked in the direction they were coming from, seeing that it was Grojband that was making all the noise. The Newmans were quick to react to this by wielding their own instruments as weapons. And soon, a battle was made between Grojband and the Newmans. Laney and Lenny swung their basses at each other like battle axes, Kin and Kim clashed with each other using their keytars as swords, and Kon and Konnie faced off with each other using the drumsticks as sais.

Corey worried that this fight would go on too long and make it too late to save Carrie and stop the Duke, so he stayed well out of the crossfire to think up a plan to snap the Newmans out of their trance. And then it hit him.

"Guys, I think I have an idea to break the spell on the Newmans." he cried to his friends.

"I hope it's a good one, Core." Laney replied, not really wanting to do this all day long.

Corey then put the strap of his guitar around him and gestured to his friends to cover their ears, which they did so by putting their hands over their ears upon realizing what he had in mind. Corey then smirked as he pulled out his signature guitar pic and slammed it against the strings, making the loudest soundwave his guitar could produce without amps.

The noise was apparently too much for the hypnotized Newmans, as they held their heads in pain until the music stopped. Afterwards, they opened their eyes to show they were back to normal, the blue spirals completely disappered, showing that Corey's plan had indeed worked.

"Grojband, what're you guys doing here?" Lenny asked with narrowed eyes.

"They're probably here to rub it in our faces that the mayor chose them to play at the festival instead of us." Kim scowled pointing accusingly at Corey and his friends.

"No, although I do have that on my bucket list." Corey smirked. "We're actually here to put a stop to the Duke's plans to release the monsters from the Netherworld."

"Wait a minute, where's Carrie?" Lenny asked worried, having noticed that she was missing.

"Oh, the Duke plans to use her as a sacrifice in order to make the ritual work." Kin answered, much to Corey and Laney's annoyance as they didn't want to tell them in order to keep them from panicing.

"WHAT?!" Lenny screamed. "We have to get in there and stop this!"

"Well then, let's not stand around here all day and do that." Laney said, eager to prevent the Duke's plans as she and the rest of Grojband, along with the Newmans, rushed straight into the garage to save Carrie and put the Duke back where he belongs.

* * *

Within the house of the Beff residence, the Duke had managed to turn the entire basement into a sacrificial alter with four pillers surrounding a large circle containing what looked like the picture of a demonic eye. on a small table the Duke was using for the sacrificial alter, Carrie was seen looking like she was in some sort of enchanted sleep, as she was still under the influence of the Duke's spell.

The vampire looked down at his intended sacrifice while holding a golden dagger in his right hand. "It was your ancestor that caused the downfall of my army of monsters, but that will soon change with the spilling of your blood."

With that said, the Duke then raised the dagger high above his head, ready to plunge it into Carrie's heart and complete the ritual with her sacrifice. But before he could do so, he was given a great deal of pain as an arrow came out of nowhere and skewered his arm, causing him to drop the dagger on the floor. The groaning vampire turned to the direction the arrow came from to know who it was that attacked him, replacing his groans of pain with gasps of shock when he saw that it came from Laney, along with the rest of Grojband and the Newmans, whom he was surprised to see freed from his spell.

"Caesar Van Helsing Riffin!?" the Duke said with shock, mistaking Corey for his ancestor like the Dancer did.

"Close, but wrong." Corey replied. "I'm actually his descendant, Corey Jaron Riffin." He then raised his sword to the downed vampire. "Now here's where I tell you to step away from both the girl and the dagger."

The vampire only stood up and glared at the descendant of his hated enemy, remembering the day he and his friends ruined the empire he had created for himself. He wasn't about to let it happen a second time.

"I will make you suffer for what your ancestors did to me." he growled venomously.

Corey only responded by raising high his ancestor's sword again and bearing a couragous look before letting out a battle cry and levitating towards the Duke and high speed, intending to plunge the sword straight through his heart

But the Duke was quick to respond to this by pulling out a sword he kept concealed within his coat and blocked the attack before it could hit him, much to Corey's surprise.

It wasn't long before the vampire was engaged in a battle against all four Grojbandians, clashing his sword with Corey's while dodging the attempted strikes from Kin and Kon with wooden stakes and the silver arrows that Laney was firing.

While Grojband was keeping the Duke distracted, the Newmans saw the oppertunity to rush over to where Carrie still slept, hoping they could wake her up before it was too late.

"Carrie, can you hear us!?" Lenny asked, concerned whether or not they made it in time. But the girl of his dreams only layed there, not moving a single muscle.

This only made Lenny worry more about her condition, and made him grab her shoulders to give her a gentle shake. "Carrie, we need you to wake up now!"

Lenny's shaking resulted in Carrie giving a small groan, meaning it was working. The Newman leader slowly opened her eyes, showing them to be back to normal, Lenny's gentle shaking apparently being enough to snap her out of her trance.

"Lenny? Where are we?" she asked noticing their surroundings weren't all that familiar. The last thing she remembered was encountering the Duke in her garage and then falling asleep for some weird reason.

"Oh, we're in your basement because the Duke hypnotized us and intended to sacrifice you in order to break the seal your ancestor placed on the doorway to the Netherworld." Konnie answered, much to the irritation of both Kim and Lenny, who wanted to leave that part out so not to scare Carrie.

"WHAT?!" Carrie cried in shock.

"It's okay though, Carrie." Lenny reasured. "Grojband showed up a while later and helped us snap out of it, and now are busy fighting the Duke as we speak."

"Grojband, saving us?" Carrie said in disbelief. She turned to the sound of grunting and saw that Lenny was right, although she still disliked them due to their rivalry with them. But she was mad at the Duke even more now since he turned her and her entire band into puppets and intended to sacrifice her moments ago.

"Newmans, as much as I can't believe I'm saying this, we have to help Grojband end that vampire." she said with seriousness.

"How are we going to do that? We don't exactally have any weapons like they do." Kim pointed out, she and Konnie having never made any for such emergencies like Kin and Kon did.

Carrie only smirked at Kim's question and turned to look at a corner of the room, where there stood a glass case housing none other than Belladonna's cresent moon staff.

Kin and Kon made another lunge at the Duke, who was quick to retaliate by backhanding them and sending them straight at the wall, the impact being enough to knock them out and slip them into unconsiousness.

The vampire then turned to look at Corey, who was already feeling tired from all the mid-air lunges he made in attempt to end the Duke's life quick. The frontman decided to give it one last try, and quickly lunged once again at the Duke. But the Duke quickly ducked his head, and Corey only flew right over him, this time causing him to fly straight towards Laney, making him panic and drop the sword before crashing into her and landing on top of her.

Corey rolled off his friend, groaning in pain as he lay on his back, only to gasp in fright as the Duke pointed his ancestor's own sword at his throat, Laney making the same gasp as he pointed his own sword at her's.

"Give it up, Corey. You may be Caesar's descendant, but you're not much like him." the vampire taunted, starting to doubt that Corey had the same potential to be just like Caesar.

"That's what you think, but I'm certian you're going to screw up this ritual anyway." Corey shot back just as mockingly as the Duke.

This only made the vampire mad, and proceded to pull back the swords, ready to thrust them onto both Corey and Laney's throats and kill them once and for all. But he didn't have time to do it before getting enveloped in a teal light and freezing him in place.

"What?! Not again!"

The light was shown to be coming from the cresent moon staff, which was wielded by none other than Carrie, who smiled at the irony of how this event in history repeated itself, as she was told how it happened last time from her mother.

"Thanks for saving us, Corey." Carrie said to her rival, albeit in her own sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome, Carrie." Corey replied as he got up, sounding just as sarcastic as she did, before snatching his ancestor's sword from the Duke and plunging it through his heart. The vampire made a last gasp for air before bursting in a puff of white smoke, exposing his soul.

Corey was quick to inhale the floating black mist and imprisoning the Duke's soul in the cross, his face shown laughing on the gem for a brief moment.

It was at this time that Kin and Kon regained consiousness and quickly pulled out more stakes from their belts to resume attacking the Duke, only to bear looks of confusion when they saw he was nowhere in sight.

"Did we miss the climactic ending of this battle?" Kon asked disappointed.

"Sadly, yes. But all that really matters is that the Duke is dealt with." Corey reasured before hearing his phone ringing from his pocket. He pulled it out and answered the call to see that it was Mina who made it. "Oh, hey Mina. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing, just checking on you guys to know how the vampire hunt is going." Mina replied politely.

"It's actually going pretty well. We killed both the Dancer and the Duke already, and saved both your sister and her band in the process." Corey informed, her sister coming over with the staff in her hand to prove his point.

"Hey sis."

"Carrie, thank goodness you're alright." Mina said rubbing her forehead in relief. "And you got Belladonna's staff. Now maybe you can help Corey and his friends with the remaining vampires."

"Help Grojband!? You've got to be kidding!" Carrie recoiled with disgust, looking at Corey with narrowed eyes, Corey doing the same right back.

"Oh, come on, you guys. Don't start this up again." Mina pleaded. "I know you guys are rivals, but can you at least try to work together this time, at least for me?"

Both Corey and Carrie pulled their gazes at each other apart to think about this. For as long as they both can remember, both Grojband and the Newmans have tried to outdo each other in gaining popularity, and have never in their lives joined forces together except in one occasion. Finally, after seeing the pleading look in Mina's eyes, the two band leaders gave in.

"Alright, we'll work together." they said in unison.

"Great!" Mina cheered before hanging up.

"Of course I know the Newmans will want something out of this." Corey deadpanned as he turned to face Carrie. "So, what do you want in return."

"Only that you convince the mayor to let us play at the festival too." Carrie replied as she held out her hand, no longer wanting to replace Grojband as the source of entertainment. "Deal?"

Corey thought about this for a second before taking Carrie's hand, sealing the agreement. "Deal. We just wanted to play at the festival to honor our ancestors for what they did for the town during the war."

"Then it appears we have something in common for this upcoming holiday." Carrie replied with a smile, for she wanted to play at the festival for the same reason Corey wanted to, to honor her ancestor, Belladonna Beff, for her participation in the war.

"So, we're all good?" Laney asked smiling with her arms crossed, Lenny doing the same pose next to her.

"Yep." Corey and Carrie replied in unision.

With that, the two bands set off to find the remaining vampires and put a stop to their dark plans before they could do anymore damage, unaware that with the fall of two vampires already, things are about to get even more difficult.


	6. The Vampire of a Thousand Faces

The Vampire of a Thousand Faces

* * *

Both Grojband and the Newmans were seen trudging through the forest following a trail of crystals just as the sun was beginning to set. It was most likely they were on the trail of the Shadow, the dark vampire with the power of accelerated healing.

"How does the Shadow even make these things?" Laney asked curios as she picked up one of them and looked at it questioningly.

"From what our ancestors wrote in the book, the Shadow generated these in his body and secreted them out through his skin." Kin answered as he read the book to figure out the answer himself. "Kinda like sweating them out."

"I should find this gross, but these crystals look to glamorous for me to care." Laney said before looking at the crystal again, then picking up another and putting them to her ears to make them look like earrings, giggling quietly at her little imagination with them.

"Yeah, the crystals he creates are cool to look at, but it's a minor power he has that he only uses to mark his terf." Corey pointed out. "His main power is regeneration. It'll be like fighting water."

"Which leaves me to ask if you even have a plan to help despose of him." Carrie challenged, skeptical that Corey even knows what he's doing.

"I'll figure something out!" Corey shot back, not really in the mood for Carrie to get under his skin right now. "Look, he may be a living shadow with the power to patch himself really quick, but he's still a vampire. And like all vampires, all we need to do is stake him through the heart and suck in his soul."

Everyone didn't seem all that convinced, but decided to continue regardless.

"I hope we find him and end him fast, because I wanna do it before the sun goes down." Kon said before realizing that the sun had just fully went down by the time he finished that sentence. "It's down."

Regardless of it being nighttime, the two bands decided to press on and continue their search for the elusive Shadow.

Suddenly, just after they left, the bushes that were behind them started to rustle, and eventually parted to reveal a velociraptor, most likely the Aristocrat still in raptor form as she was still wearing her crown. The shapeshifting vampire crouched down to take a sniff at the ground that the trail of crystals laid on, and her eyes grew wide when she picked up a familiar scent.

"Riffin." she said venomously before setting her sights on the unsespecting town of Peaceville, where the scent was strongest.

* * *

 **Crystal Skull Transition**

Everything was going precisely on schedule at the town square. The decorations were being put up in no time, the music stage was nearly finished being set up, and the food that was being prepared for the party's feast was practically ready already. And Mayor Mellow was supervising all of it.

"Yes, Mother, it looks like things are gonna be a smash hit this year." the mayor said to his picture of his mother, while wearing a Victorian-era vest that greatly resembled the one his ancestor wore in the old days of Harmonopolis. "And I couldn't be more proud to be the descendant of the same mayor that lead this town to victory in that war long past."

All his praising was soon put aside when he heard rustling in the bushes. Turning around to get a look, he instantly gave out a scream when he saw it was a velociraptor with a golden crown coming out of them. This alerted everyone else to the raptor's presence and made them stop what they were doing and run in different directions as the raptor gave chase.

Mellow found himself running for his life as the raptor decided to single him out. Fortunately, he saw refuge in the form of a tree he could climb, which he wasted no time in making a mad dash for and climbing up it as fast as any squirrel.

"Whew." he said wiping his forehead in relief as he looked down at the raptor below. "Fortunately, Mother, raptors ain't built for climbing." he said confidently to his mother's picture.

However, the Aristocrat decided to get another good scare out of the mayor and put her clawed hands on the tree trunk. The view zoomed in on the clawed hands before they transformed into mammalian forepaws. The view zoomed back out to show that the Aristocrat had taken the form of a panther and proceded to climb up the tree to the shocked mayor.

Cornering Mellow at the end of the branch he was sitting on, the snarling vampiress shapeshifted her head back to its true form and looked at the cowering mayor with narrowed eyes. "Where is Caesar Van Helsing Riffin!?" she asked in a venomous snarl.

"Caesar?" Mellow said with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Man, are you digging in the wrong era. Caesar Van Helsing Riffin's been dead for more than a century. The only known blood relatives of him in this town are Corey and his sister Trina."

"And where do they live!?" the Aristocrat said impatiently.

The frightened mayor continued cowering in fear as he answered her question. "Their residence is the two-story red house with the black roof just down that street!" he explaimed with fear while pointing in the direction of the Riffin House.

The Aristocrat followed his finger to see the suburbs, with the Riffin Household being in full view. She narrowed her eyes as her head shifted back into its panther form before she leaped out of the tree and started dashing towards the house, Mellow fainting and falling out of the tree soon after.

* * *

Inside the Groj, Mina, Kate, and Allie were shown to have made good work in fortifying the place. It was also shown that they decided to barricade the door to Trina's room in order to keep her out of the way.

"Well, looks like we did a good job making this place one hundred percent vampire proof." Mina said proudly before turning to look at Trina's boarded-up bedroom door with worry. "But are you sure nailing up Trina's door was a good idea?"

"Corey did say to also keep her from learning about the vampires so she doesn't interfere." Kate replied with an honest tone while she and Allie started making tea for them to drink so to pass the time. "Boarding up her door seemed like the most effective method."

"Yeah, but I don't think it was the most subtle means. After all, she could most likely hear the pounding of your hammers." Mina pointed out, her worries proven when the sound of hard banging was being done on Trina's door, a sure sign that Trina was trying to get out.

"MINA, WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?! WHY CAN'T I GET OUT?!"

Mina could only give a nervous gulp, certain that when Trina got out, she was gonna make her as good as dead. Even more when she found out she was helping her brother, which is something she would be disgusted by.

Suddenly, there was the sound of knocking on the garage door, which caught the three girls' attention. They calmly assumed it was Grojband and the Newmans returning for the night and rushed over to let them in. Kate pushed up the door, only for the girls to stare wide-eyed with fright at a black panther, which then shapeshifted to reveal itself as the Aristocrat.

The vampiress looked at the stunned girls before asking in a soft tone, "May I come in?"

This only made the girls blink in confusion at her request, before Allie suddenly started laughing, much to the other girls' confusion.

"What's so funny, Allie?" Kate asked her friend, who continued laughing for a short while untill she finally caught her breath and explained. "The fact that she made that request just gave away the knowledge that she's one of those old-fashioned vampires. You know, the ones who can't enter houses without permission from the occupants."

The two grew wide-eyed from hearing this and were quick to join Allie in laughing at this, much to the irritation of the Aristocrat. Mina then happily skipped over to the table at the end of the room and picked up a piece of garlic.

"Makes one wonder what would happen if you did come in uninvited, doesn't it?" she said mockingly while cutting the garlic into little pieces. "You're so dumb, you sad old relic." When she was done, she scooped up the pieces of garlic and ran back to throw them in the vampire's face. "Have some garlic!"

The garlic burned upon touching the Aristocrat's skin before she shook it off. She then turned her attention from the girls and onto the garage driveway. Turning back into a raptor, she started sniffing the ground while the girls continued to mock her.

"You dumb vampire."

The Aristocrat just payed them no mind and made her eyes glow green. This allowed her to see the footprints made by Grojband in flourescent light and see which way they went, into the woods. Giving a wicked grin, the vampiress made a mad dash on the unseen trail towards the woods, and the descendants of her most hated enemies.

The girls found themselves alarmed at this and desperately tried to get the Aristocrat to come back. "Hey wait! Come back!" Mina cried, while Kate decided to risk her life and instantly step out of the safety of the garage. "Look, I'm out of the Groj!" she angrily started jumping on the ground to try to get her attention. "Come back! Back, back, back, back, back!" After that brief act of desperation, she gave up when she saw it wasn't working.

"Yeah, she's not coming back." Allie said in a defeated expression, clearly stating the obvious.

"We should probably text Corey and the gang and warn them." Mina suggested pulling out her cellphone, but didn't get to start before being alerted to the sound of shattering wood.

The girls turned to look with horror at the sight of some of the wood planks on Trina's door being broken, for it was a sign that Trina was finally breaking through. And they knew that she would throttle them when she got out.

"Can you text and run at the same time?" Allie asked with fright in her voice.

"We're about to find out." Mina replied just as frightened when the door suddenly burst open, revealing a steamed Trina with her eyes as red as blood.

"MINA!"

The scared girls wasted no time in running out the garage screaming and getting as far away from the pursuing Trina.

* * *

Both Grojband and the Newmans were shown still following the Shadow's trail of crystals in the forest. It hadn't even been a minute before a bleat was heard coming from Carrie's pocket.

Reaching in and pulling out her cellphone, she saw that it came from her sister. "Hey guys." she called to get everyone's attention. "My sister just bleated. She says that a vampire is coming in our direction." she told them with Lenny curious about which vampire it was. "Do you think it's the Shadow?"

"Don't think so." Kin expressed his doubt about it. "The book says that the Shadow's style is more like hide-and-seek. It's probably one of the other remaining vampires."

Another bleat was heard on Carrie's cellphone. "She just sent a PS for Corey saying his sister's also loose." Carrie informed the Grojband leader.

"We'll worry about Trina later. Right now, we need to focus on the vampire that's homing in on us." Corey prioritized. "I think the best course of action would be to set a trap."

"And I think it would work better if we laid down some bait for it." Laney suggested. "Only question is, what're we gonna use as bait?"

* * *

A short time later, rustling was seen happening in the bushes, and the raptor head of the Aristocrat then popped out and looked at a clearing to see none other than Lenny Nepp, who was tied by one of his ankles to a stake that was nailed to the ground, just standing there without even being aware of her presence.

"Man, why did I get picked to be the bait?" Lenny complained, only for Carrie's voice to be heard from an earphone in his ear. "You challenged Laney to a game of Rock, Paper ,Scissors for the position, and lost. Besides, you don't have to worry, we'll have this vampire staked before it even gets anywhere near you."

While Lenny was busy arguing with Carrie, the Aristocrat started silently prowling towards the unsuspecting male bassist, unaware that both behind the trees and up in them, Grojband and the other Newmans were waiting for the right moment to strike.

When it was decided that she'd gotten close enough, Carrie let out a mystic blast from Belladonna's staff, intent on stunning her long enough for Corey and the others to finish her off.

Unfortunately, the Aristocrat caught wind of the blast and quickly shapeshifted into a mouse to dodge it. This managed to alert Lenny of the vampire's presence and made him react by reaching into his boot and pulling out a guitar pick, which he used to cut the rope holding him to that spot and make a run for the trees.

The vampiress saw the boy running and quickly turned into a panther to start pursuing him. But Lenny spun around and tossed the pick at her like a throwing knife. However, the Aristocrat managed to react to that in time by shapshifting into a snake and dart out of the way before angrily hissing at what would've been her next meal getting away. Her focus on Lenny was then forgotten when she heard a voice from above call her name.

"ARISTOCRAT!"

Looking up, she saw that it was none other than Corey Riffin, who was seen levitating high above the trees looking down at her with a stern look on his face.

The Aristocrat looked at the Grojband leader with narrowed eyes, angered by how much he looks like Caesar. "You must be Corey Riffin. I can see the resemblence between you and Caesar."

"Thanks for that." Corey replied politely. "And you know, you're probably the first vampire to not mistake me for my ancestor." He then decided to get back to the point and turned his head to his bandmates. "Grojband, let's bring down this shapeshifter!" he courageously declared, with Carrie giving a similar declaration to her mandmates. "Newmans, let's kick some vampire butt!"

The Aristocrat found herself confused at the names Corey and Carrie called their respective groups, as she believed them to be warrior clans like Corey and his friends' ancestors. "Grojband? Newmans? Where did those names come from for warrior clans?"

"They're not warrior clan names." Laney began correcting. "We're actually a music band. You know, like modern minstrels."

"Blech, modernization." the Aristocrat spat in disgust before letting out a blood-curdling roar and turning into a pteranodon, then launched herself into the sky straight at Corey. The frontman was quick to react by unsheathing his sword and without hesitation, and swipe at the shapshifting vampire. Unfortunately, the Aristocrat was able to swerve out of the way and circled around him where she struck him in the back with a mighty sweep of her wing. This caused Corey to slip into unconsiousness and plummit to the ground, as well as knock his guitar off his back.

Seeing her opponent lying motionless on the ground, the Aristocrat saw this as the perfect oppertunity to finish this shortly and made a large loop followed by a divebomb straight towards the unconsious Corey.

Laney and everyone else found themselves shocked about this and were quick to react with Laney firing her arrows, Carrie unleashing mystic blasts from her staff, and everyone else tossing wooden stakes. Unfortunately, the vampiress was able to cleverly manuver around all that and continue homing in on Corey.

Corey however, was able to recover in time and make a quick dodge of the shapshifter's sharp beak and give a hard swing of his sword at her right wing, which cleaved right through its mambrane.

The Aristocrat felt nothing but searing pain from the tear as she crashed and tumbled across the ground. Despite not having fast-regeneration powers like the Shadow, she quickly healed herself by shapeshifting back to her true form. She then got up to see both Grojband and the Newmans regrouping against her, and looked at them with narroed eyes and venomous hisses before noticing Corey's guitar at her feet.

Picking it up, she examined it with a confused look on her face, like it was some sort of weird-looking lute. "Just what is this thing suppost to be?"

"It's called a guitar." Corey answered. "It's one of the instruments we use to play music at our gigs."

This explanation only made the Aristocrat growl as she glared at the guitar, seeing it as another symbol of change, something she hated with all her undead heart. "Just what I figured, more TACKY, MODERN RUBBISH!" she roared snapping the guitar's neck on her knee and breaking it (much to Corey's horror). Tossing the pieces aside, the vampiress then gave another fearsome roar before growing in size and turning dark red everywhere. Brief scenes were shown on parts of her new form to hint at what she transformed into this time, such as a three-clawed foot, a four-taloned hand, large bat-like wings, and a pair of horns near her crown. The two bands looked in horror at the new form the Aristocrat has taken... a crimson dragon, which looked down at them with narrowed slitted eyes.

"I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS MODERN NONSENSE!"

Carrie soon managed to regain her courage and ran up to the red dragon, where she held up her staff to deliver a mystic blast at her. "Ha!" she cried, only to replace her courage with surprise when the dragon responded with a sweep of its talons at the staff and cleaved the headpiece right off. "Uh-oh."

She then felt the touch of Lenny's hands on her shoulders as she was pulled away before the Aristocrat could crush her with her claws and joined the rest of the Newmans in hiding behind a tree while Grojband went and kept her busy.

"Well this stinks." Carrie complained. "When mom finds out that Belladonna's staff is broken, she's gonna ground me 'til I'm twenty." Her ranting was interupted by another bleat coming from her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she saw it was another text from her sister. "Oh, another bleat from sis. She says 'One more thing: this particular vampire apparently follows old-school rules, including not being allowed in houses without being invited.'"

Both Kim and Konnie's irises shrank at hearing that and they smiled at each other afterwards before running out into the clearing, with Kim reaching into her backpack and pulling out what looked like a duffle bag and a small remote. Konnie took the bag and tossed it into the air above the clearing's center and Kim pushed a button on the remote and made it burst in a puff of white smoke. Suddenly, out of the smoke fell a small one-roomed house that landed on the ground intact.

"Somehow, I knew that portable fold-up house I invented would come in handy." Kim said proudly before she and her fellow Newmans ran right in. Carrie soon peaked out the door to see Grojband still fighting the vampire still in dragon form.

"Grojband, get yer butts in here!"

Seeing what the fuss was about, Corey gestured for his bandmates to get in the portabble house. And seeing him distracted, the Aristocrat seized this opportunity to unveil a secret weapon. She split open the arrowhead tip on her tail to reveal a poisonous stinger and thrust it at Corey, impaling him in the shoulder and causing him great pain.

Laney felt something wrong and turned to bear a look of fright as she saw Corey falling out of the sky clutching his shoulder in agony. Fearful of what happened, she quickly ran back to him and caught him in her arms before running away from the pursuing vampire dragon. And when she saw how close they were getting to the house, the Aristocrat looked in fear at it and immediately halted before she could follow the girl and the wounded boy inside.

"May I come in?"

"No!" Kim said slamming the door in her face.

The Aristocrat then shapshifted back into a panther and circled the house. A small window on the side opened thanks to Kon, who looked at the vampire with a frightened expression as the vampiress growled at him.

"Grr." he said weakly.

"Let me in!" the vampiress demanded, but Kon and the others continued to refuse. "That ain't happening."

Both of them were soon alerted to the sound of the door opening, and the Aristocrat wasted no time in jolting towards the front of the house, where she saw Corey standing at the door on the inside, having regained enough strength to stand up again. The Aristocrat then shapshifted back to her true form and shared glared daggers with the male guitarist.

"You're not gonna win this, Aristocrat." Corey finally said, breaking the silence, only to recieve a smirk from the Aristocrat. "Oh, I beg to differ, Corey, seeing as the poison I produced while in my dragon form will slowly kill you from the inside."

This made everyone gasp at hearing that, Laney most of all with the fear of losing Corey. The Aristocrat then continued by telling them what she found fortunate about this situation. "Fortunately, in my view of course, there's no antidote that exists except the regeneration powers of the Shadow, which I'm sure you didn't aquire yet."

"Just how is that considered fortunate?!" Laney asked in an angry tone.

"Because that means with one Riffin dead, I'll be one Riffin away from having my revenge on your lineage for defying the natural order of things between vampires and humans, as well as preventing us from reclaiming the land that once belonged to us!" the vampiress roared. She had never forgotten all the times she encontered Caesar and his comrads in all the battles they fought in Harmonopolis' war for freedom, and after all these years, she had finally found a way to punish Caesar for his interference, by ending his bloodline in the future. "So when Corey's gone, the only one left to hunt down is his aforementioned sister. Trina, was it?"

Behind the gloating vampire, the bushes started rustling, and before you knew it, Mina, Kate, and Allie burst out screaming, probably still running from Trina. And because they weren't looking where they were going, they colided with the Aristocrat and sent her tumbling right through the door into the house.

The Aristocrat bore a look of fright, as she hadn't been invited in. "No! Wait, I wasn't invited-" she exclaimed before bursting in a cloud of smoke, her soul being exposed, which Corey then inhaled and obsorbed.

"Oh, so that's what happens to an old-school vampire when they enter a house uninvited." Mina said surprised, having seen the whole thing.

"Yep, you were right, sis, girl was too old-fashioned for her own good." Carrie commented as she looked disappointedly at where the fallen vampiress was with her hands on her hips.

It was at that moment that Trina burst out of the bushes in her classic rage and tackled the three girls responsible for her confinement to her room. "YOU THREE ARE GONNA PAY!" she screamed at the cowering girls before noticing her brother and his band, as well as the Newmans and all the weapons they were holding. "Like, what are you lame-oids doing?" she asked with a scowl.

"We've been fixing your mess and putting the vampires you let out back into the cross. What do you think we're doing." Laney ranted, angry that they've been running all over the town hunting vampires because of her.

"What? Those vampire thingy things did get out?" Trina said in surprise before glaring down at Mina, realizing this was why she locked her in her room. "And you were HELPING THEM STOP THEM?!"

"Back off, sis!" Corey said defending Mina. "She chose to help us because like us, her loyalty lies with her ancestor." Kin then came to point out a certain detail that Trina may have forgotten about. "And besides, if they did manage to kill Corey, they'd then come after you. After all, as his sister, that makes you a descendant of Caesar too."

Trina only scoffed in disbelief at that, continuing to not acknowledge Corey as her relative. That was all put aside however when Corey suddenly felt woozy and collapsed on the ground, much to everyone's worry (except Trina).

"Core!" Laney exclaimed as she got down to her friend and secret crush. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's the poison the Aristocrat put in me." Corey coughed out. "And like she said, the only known antidote that exists is the Shadow's self-healing powers."

"Corey's been poisoned?" Trina gasped in surprise and smiled. "That means he'll be gone and I'll never hear his crummy music again! Like, yay!" she cheered, much to everyone's irritation that she's actually happy about Corey's condition. Fortunately, she got what she deserved when the headpiece of Belladonna's staff was slammed into her face and knocked her out, courtesy of Carrie, who for now, cared about Corey's condition like everyone else.

The staffless headpiece did not go unnoticed by Mina. "Carrie, is that what I think it is?" she asked with fright.

"Yes, yes it is." Carrie confirmed with regret in her voice. "And when mom finds out, she's gonna thrash me for breaking a historical family heirloom."

"Let's worry about that later." Mina decided to brush off, more concerned about Corey right now. "We should probably help fix Corey's problem right know." Everyone nodded in agreement on this, not wanting to lose their friend.


	7. Night of the Shadow

Night of the Shadow

* * *

Everything was blurry when Trina finally opened her eyes, having been knocked unconscious from being hit in the head by Carrie, even though she didn't know that due to being too distracted with how happy she was to hear her brother was poisond by the vampires she released.

When her vision cleared up, she saw that she was back in her own room, under the covers of her own bed, much to her confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, Trina, you're awake." a voice was heard from the door to her room, and Trina saw that it was Mina. "Oh, it's you, Mina."

Feeling like reintroductions were now over, Trina decided to ask an important question. "Can I ask? Like, what am I doing back in bed?"

"Well, after you started cheering about how Corey was poisoned, my sister hit you in the head with a broken piece of our ancestor's staff." Mina explained, which Trina reacted to with shock. "What?"

"Then I carried you back to the house while Corey's friends carried him with us." Mina then finished. "He's currently lying on the couch downstairs." she jerked her thumb at the open door.

"Like O.M.G, I so have to see more of that." Trina snickered as she tried to get out of bed, only to soon realize that she couldn't move an inch from where she lay. "Huh."

Mina quietly came over in a calm manner and pulled away the covers. And it was revealed that Trina was tied up at both her waist and her ankles, rendering her unable to move, much to Trina's shock.

"Mina, some stupid moron tied me up! Untie me NOW!" she demanded in her classic angry tone.

Mina however, only shook her head in response with her arms crossed. "Sorry, Trina, but I can't do that. Mostly on account of I'm the one who tied you up."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry, Trina, but Corey gave me specific instructions to make sure you don't interfere with him and his friends' hunt for the vampires. And since you're now aware they're out, I've had to take even more extreme measures." Mina explained as she put the covers back over her 'friend', who was now struggling to get free of her bindings so she could throttle Mina for her insolence. But Mina was having none of it. After carefully tucking Trina into bed, in a manner of speaking, she then quietly walked out the door, ignoring Trina's ranting.

Suddenly, after closing the bedroom door, Mina then quickly scooped up large wooden boards and rapidly nailed them to the door to seal it shut. It was quite clear that she didn't trust those ropes and Trina's blankets to hold her, and made her point with what she said about taking even more extreme measures.

When that was done, she then calmly made her way downstairs to check up on Grojband and the Newmans. Corey was lying on the couch, still unconscious from the Aristocrat's poison, and Laney was laying at his side with a look of concern and worry, while Kin and Kon were looking through the book, most likely trying to see if there was another way of curing their friend besides absorbing the Shadow's regeneration powers. Her sister Carrie was sitting on the band stage trying to see if she could fix Belladonna's staff, and failing to do so when the tape she used to keep the headpiece on failed to hold up and the headpiece fell to the ground, much to Carrie's unhappiness. Lenny was sitting next to her trying to help, and Kim and Konnie were playing a game of cards at the table to pass the time. Kate and Allie were shown hugging each other and crying, worried that they might lose Corey just as much as Laney was.

"How's he doing?" Mina asked Laney with concern.

"He's still unconscious, but he's still alive." Laney told her, albeit still worried about how long that will last. "So, how's the pink-haired witch?" she then asked with anger in her voice, seeing Trina as the one responsible for this whole mess in the first place, which she was.

"Well, she's awake, and aware that we're keeping her from interfering with your business." Mina replied, albeit with worry of what she'll still do to her after this nightmare was over. "And she'll still not be happy with the fact that I chose to help you guys and probably kill me for it."

Laney however, wanted to give Trina a punishment of her own, but decided to prioritize helping Corey first. "We'll deal with her later. Right now, we need to find a way to cure Core of the poison in his system, and fast." She then turned to Kin and Kon. "Guys, have you found anything in the book that might help us?"

"Nothing." Kin said slapping the book shut, he and his twin brother having found no other means of curing the poison. "I guess our ancestors never encountered any situation like this before, or they would've wrote down an alternative cure in this book for us to learn about."

"I guess this means the Aristocrat was right, the only cure is absorbing the Shadow's soul and aquiring his regeneration powers." Kon sighed in defeat.

"So what are you dorks standing around for?" Carrie scolded. "Go out there and find him. He can't be that hard to find since he leaves a trail of crystals for you to follow."

The Kujira twins just looked at each other with shameful looks on their faces before answering Carrie's question. "We would, but with Corey's condition, he won't be able to come with us to suck in his soul when we find him and defeat him. And we just can't desert our leader like this." Kin said.

"Yeah, that would be an act of band disloyalty." Kon added in. "It's in the unwritten code of band's honor. You guys should know that."

"And I am not leaving Corey for any reason whatsoever." Laney said firmly before turning to the unconscious Corey with her face full of sadness. She then took hold of his left hand and nuzzle it against her nose.

"I guess this means you and your bandmates will have to hunt him down in their place while they tend to their guitarist." Mina then decided gesturing to her sister, who was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to it. "Fine."

Carrie then walked over to the couch and picked up Caesar's sword, seeing as she'll need it since Corey's in no condition to use it and Belladonna's staff is now broken. "Alright, Newmans," she said facing her team. "Let's go on a vampire hunt."

* * *

 **Vampire Hunt Transition!**

The sun was already setting on the horizon, since it had been twelve hours since the defeat of the Aristocrat, meaning that the whole day had been wasted with both bands sitting around to lick their wounds while the poison slowly worked its way to every corner of Corey's bloodstream.

The Newmans were shown walking along the trail of crystals that the Shadow had been making in the forest, intent on finding him and killing him so they could bring his soul back to Corey so he could absorb it and cure himself. Carrie was carrying Caesar's sword, Lenny was wielding Lina's bow and silver arrows, since Laney wasn't leaving Corey's side, and Kim and Konnie were loaded with a large amount of Kin and Kon's wooden stakes. Kim was also given the book so she and the other Newmans could have some insight on what they'll be up against when they find the vampire they seek.

"I can't believe we waited until now to go out and search for the Shadow." Lenny complained in disbelief. "We don't even know how long the poison takes until it completely runs its course and fully kills Corey."

"I know, Lenny. Even I feel stupid for waiting this long." Carrie replied with her voice full of shame. She then turned to Kim. "Kim, what does the book say about the Shadow?"

"From what I see in it, the Shadow's style of combat is based on hide-and-seek." Kim replied looking through the book. "And if we keep on this trail of crystals, we'll eventually reach its end where he's hiding."

With that, Carrie gave a nod in agreement and gestured for her bandmates to press on along the trail of crystals, hoping to find the Shadow so to kill him and bring his soul back to Corey so he can inhale it to recover from the poison.

It wasn't long until they came to what looked like a long-abandoned barnhouse that had its paintjob long flaked off, the trail of crystals leading right into it. Most of the Newmans felt a bit of fear in their spines, knowing they'll have a hard time figuring out how to deal with the Shadow. Since this vampire had the power of regeneration, it would be considered difficult to try and kill him with just simply impaling his heart.

"Well, we found him. But that's just the easy part." Konnie said nervous. "How are we even gonna poof his body if he can heal fast?"

"That's what we'll find out, Newmans." Carrie declared with seriousness before gesturing to her team to proceed into the barn to find the vampire. Opening the doors, the kids saw the entire inside of the barn littered with crystals, which was going to make it a little harder to find out where the Shadow was hiding in this place. Surveying the area, Carrie suddenly noticed a gigantic chest that was halfway buried in crystals. This made her suspect that that was where the Shadow was hiding in.

Cautiously, she tip-toed over and quietly lifted the lid. She saw the Shadow was fast asleep lying in a bed of his crystals. This filled Carrie's head with questions.

"How much of these things does he make in a short time?" she asked herself before turning to quietly gesture to her friends and let them know she found him. Coming over, they layed eyes on the entitled 'Vampire of the Night' and shook with fear. But they knew what had to be done.

"So how are we gonna poof him?" Lenny asked, not really sure if they even had an idea on how they planned to do that.

"We could first try to expose him to sunlight and see what effect that has on him." Kim suggested. "Since he's a vampire, it should at least cause him some pain like it does all the others." she then nervously jerked her thumb to the open door. "And we better try fast, the sun's going down."

"From what I'm seeing here, it looks like he's an extremely heavy sleeper." Carrie observed. "Which means we can just easily pull him out of the chest and drag him outside without having to worry about waking him up."

Reluctantly, Konnie obliged to Carrie's idea and nervously pulled the sleeping vampire out of the chest and onto the floor. Her fear instantly left when she saw that Carrie was right, the Shadow didn't even stir upon landing. She then proceded to drag him out of the barn and onto the grass in the middle of the setting sun. True to Kim's description, the Shadow's body started to burn severely with exposure to the sun. The Newmans gaped with excitement at what they were seeing, believing they had found a way to make their task easy, only for it to leave when the burns on the vampire's slumbering carcass suddenly subsided until they completely faded, much to their chagrin.

"Well, I guess the Shadow's regeneration powers work faster than the sun can burn him." Kim said irritated.

Carrie then decided to try something else and plunged Caesar's sword through the vampire's head. Unfortunately, that proved ineffective as well, as the Shadow's regeneration powers pushed the sword back out, much to Carrie's annoyance. "Well that was pointless."

But they didn't have anymore time to try something else. For it was at that moment that the sun had finally set, bringing in the night. And the Shadow's ears started twitching, a sign that he was beginning to stir, which sent the Newmans into a panic.

"Ahh! QUICK, GET HIM BACK IN THE CHEST!" Konnie screamed as she scooped up the waking vampire in a panicked hurry and ran back to the chest where she tossed him inside and slammed the lid down hard and ran back, seconds before the Shadow pushed to lid open with his head and gave a low growl at the blonde for handling him so roughly.

Kim fearfully fished around in her pockets for something until she found it and pulled it out to reveal it was a form of horse reins. She gestured to Konnie to get down on all fours and shoved the metal bit into her mouth. She then got onto her back and gestured for Carrie and Lenny to do the same. When they were all on, Kim then snapped hardly on the reins and signaled Konnie to start running. Rearing up and giving a surprisingly realistic neigh, Konnie then bolted away from the barn and back towards the Riffin house with the Shadow in pursuit.

"Wait, what are we even doing?" Lenny asked his friends, confused to why they were practically leading the Shadow back to the currently-weakened Corey, whom the Shadow might mistake for Caesar and try to kill him.

"Do you have any better idea how to get this vampire back to Grojband so we can work together and figure out how to extract his regeneration powers and use it to save Corey's life?!" Kim asked frantically as she kept snapping the reins to get Konnie to run faster.

"No, but I don't think it's a good idea to lead the vampire back to where a descendant of the guy who killed him in the past is lying helplessly in a weakened state for him to kill easily." Lenny pointed out, which made Kim go wide-eyed with realization.

"Sweet Rock Gods, I'm such an idiot." Kim facepalmed. "I should've thought that he'd try that kind of plan!"

Carrie turned and saw that the Shadow, while flying after them didn't seem to be catching up despite the fact that flight is faster than land-based locomotion. It was like he wasn't even trying. This made her suspect that Lenny's assumption was correct.

"Guys, maybe we should try to outrun him." Carrie suggested, which the others, while skeptical, decided to give a try. Kim snapped hard on the reins to order Konnie to try to run faster than she's ever gone before on all fours.

Seeing the progress being made on their speed, Carrie turns to see how far behind the Shadow is, only to silently gasp when she saw his face staring at her no less than three inches from her.

" _You run in the path of my element **.**_ " the vampire said in a deep and otherworldly voice, much to the shock of the Newmans.

"That's his voice?!" Konnie exclaimed through the metal bit in her mouth in shock and fright.

" _How can_ _you expect to outrun me when it is the time when my Shadow Powers are the strongest?_ " the Shadow asked mockingly before laughing sinisterly, making a face that was menacing and frightening to the kids.

"ME NO LIKE! ME NO LIKE!" Carrie cried. "BOLT IT, KONNIE!" she fearfully ordered her drummer.

"But he said that the nighttime made him stronger and made it impossible to outrun him!" Konnie replied.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" Carrie insisted in a shrieking manner, just wanting to try and get away from the scary vampire.

"Okay!" Konnie complied as she made a frightened version of a horse's neigh. She started bolting for the Riffin house even more desperately than before, with the Shadow giving an evil smirk at how pathetic it was that they decided to try harder to lose him.

* * *

Laney was shown still sitting on he knees at Corey's side, proving her point about not leaving her secret crush's side for any reason (except to go to the bathroom). Feeling a little exhausted, she softly rested her head on Corey's chest to get some shut-eye. She could hear and feel the beating of Corey's heart, a sure sign that at least the poison hadn't run its full course yet. This made her put on a smile while she slept, knowing that there's still time to save her band leader and romantic interest.

Suddenly, Laney's eyes sprang wide open when she realized something wrong just happening: Corey's heartbeat instantly stopped. This filled her with worry enough to put her into a panic and in an act of desperation, slammed her fists onto his chest to try to get it beating again. This had not gone unnoticed by everyone else in the Groj.

"Laney, what're you doing, man?" Kin asked curious.

"Corey's heart just stopped beating!" Laney cried panic-stricken.

Everyone yelped in fright upon hearing that and immediately rushed over to the couch to try and do something. Kin then pulled out two fuzzy pink slippersand rubbed them against each other by their soles, creating a static charge. "Clear!" he struck Corey's chest with them and sent a shock through his body. Laney then put an ear to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief when she could hear the sound of Corey's heartbeat.

"Whew, that was close." she sighed wiping her forehead, everyone else doing the same.

"True, but this just buys us some more time." Kin pointed out. "We still need the Shadow's soul for him to absorb in order to fully save him. Let's just hope the Newmans get back here soon."

No sooner had he said that, that the garage door suddenly sprung open, revealing the Newmans in a frightened state. "We've got a problem." Carrie said with a cracked voice. She pointed her finger outside to show the Shadow flying towards them.

"I thought you guys were killing him and bringing his soul back!" Laney scolded in a panicked tone, with Carrie snapping back. "Well sorry, but he's proven to be difficult to kill!"

Giving a groan of frustration with her arms thrown in the air, Laney then scooped up Corey and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door to keep the Shadow away from him. Everyone else got into derfensive positions to try and fend the dangerous vampire off. Carrie held Caesar's sword ready to attack, Lenny got an arrow ready to fire, both pairs of twins held stakes in each of their hands, and Mina, Kate, and Allie having the same.

The Shadow however, only responded to their threatening battle-ready positions by putting out his left hand. Then in an instant, everyone suddenly fell down to the floor, unable to get up too. It was quite obvious what was going on. The Shadow had used the Gravity Spell on the defending kids, just like he did on the Hunters all those years ago when he tried to do away with Caesar.

 _I'll deal with all of you later._ " he told everyone as they struggled to break out of the spell while he calmly made his way to the bathroom where Corey and Laney were hiding. " _C_ _aesar Van Helsing Riffin._ " he growled sinisterly as he tried to turn the doorknob, but couldn't due to Laney locking it.

"It's locked, you dingbat!" Laney said to the vampire outside before looking and Corey, more worried about him than herself right now. "Oh Core, if only I could get onto your head and tell you what's going down right now." She bawled.

The view then started panning closer to Corey's head and a sudden flash on white filled the whole view.

* * *

 **Corey's Mind:**

The white cleared to show the Riffin House looking just fine. Going inside, we come to the kitchen to see a woman with long red hair stirring some batter in a bowl. Harmonious music could be heard playing in the backround as she pulled out the spoon she was using and let the batter settle down. As it did so, it became reflective, and revealed the woman was none other than Laney as an adult, giving a smile as she then poured the batter into a pie crust and popped it into the oven to bake. Turning around, Laney saw none other than a now-adult Corey at the threshhold out of the kitchen, now sporting a small goatee on his chin. The two walked up to each other and kissed passionately while holding their hands together, and a closeup of their hands showed a diamond ring on Laney's middle finger. This reveals that Corey is having a dream of him and Laney being married in the future. The two broke the kiss and walked calmly into the living room. There, we saw two kids playing on the floor, most likely their own kids. One was a young girl that closely resembled Laney in her youth, except her outfit was a dress-like version of her mother's signature outfit. The other was a boy that closely resembled a young Corey, even his outfit was much like his, except his benie had a blue dragon on it instead of a skull. The kids were shown playing on instruments, their daughter on a small bass and their son on a small guitar. This implies that they admire their parents' passion for music, and wanted to follow in their footsteps. Corey and Laney couldn't be more proud of the life they made for themselves. The front door opened and revealed a now-adult Kin and Kon, having come over to hang with their old friends. The four veteran rockstars all got into a group hug together, the kids joining in quickly.

* * *

Back in reality, Corey's dream was apparently starting to end, and he was beginning to stir with a groan, much to Laney's relief.

The happy moment was soon ruined however, when the door suddenly broke off and fell over at the feet of the Shadow, who grinned sinisterly. He had used his Gravity Spell to make the top of the door so heavy that the hinges and lock couldn't support it and gave away, allowing the vampire to finally reach who he thought was his most hated enemy.

Laney quickly grabbed hold of a small pair of scissors from the sink and held them like a dagger at the Shadow. "If you wanna get to Corey, you're gonna have to go through me!" she threatened.

The Shadow however, only gave a wave of his hand, causing Laney to feel top-heavy and eventually fall to the ground, right on top of Corey. The Shadow obviously using his Gravity Spell to immobilize her like everyone else so she wouldn't stand in his way.

" _At last, the time has come for the revenge on the one responsible for my demise all those years ago._ " the Shadow grinned wickedly as he towered over Corey's limp body before giving out an evil hiss and baring his fangs.

Laney could do nothing but look in fear as the vampire of self-healing leaned in closer to Corey's unconscious body, intending to bite him in the neck and most likely suck out all his blood and kill him. And when he was done with that, he would probably do the same to her and everyone else here in order to make sure they don't try to hunt him down and try to avenge Corey.

Suddenly, they heard a sharp, flesh-percing sound, and the Shadow gave a hard roar of pain, just before a silver blade came right through his chest. The vampire had been impaled, and Laney panned her eyes to see the impaler was none other than Nick Mallory, who came here just in time to see what was transpiring here and decided to put a stop to it before anything bad happened. So he picked up Caesar's fallen sword and drove it through the unsuspecting vampire when he least expected it.

"Nick Mallory says 'Suck on that, Vampire!'" he mocked in his always-present cool-kid tone before taking his hand off the sword handle and thrusting his foot against it to drive it even deeper throught the shadow's heart, causing him to scream even louder in pain before bursting in a cloud of white smoke, exposing his soul.

It was at this time that Corey had finally opened his eyes and regained consciousness. He quickly noticed the Shadow's disembodied soul and didn't hesitate to inhale it. Doing so caused the poison in his system to suddenly start disappearing, and the wound inflicted on his shoulder from the Aristocrat instantly healed as well. The Shadow's regeneration powers had managed to get to Corey on time and save his life, much to everyone's joy.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Core!" Laney said with tears in her eyes as she picked herself up due to the Gravity Spell being lifted as well. "We were so worried that we'd lose you forever."

"Everything's alright now, Lanes." Corey reassured. "I'm cured now, so there's no more need to worry. And we defeated another vampire, thanks to our bud Nick Mallory."

"Nick thought it was the least he could do to repay Corey Riffin's ancestor to what her did to help Nick's ancestor Fredrick Mallory." Nick replied before he and Corey gave each other a fump in friendship.

"There's one thing I still don't get." Carrie said puzzled. "How come Nick managed to poof the Shadow by stabbing him in the back when it didn't work for me?"

"From what the book describes about it, the Shadow's regeneration powers work like a shield." Kin explained looking through the book with Kim. "It says he's able to activate and deactivate it at will. You know, like raising and lowering an actuall shield."

"He must've left it active while he slept when we found him." Kim assumed. "That might explain why the sun didn't kill him."

"So, when he had Caesar and his comrades pinned down, and it looked like there was no one else who could try and stop him, he must've thought there was no reason to keep his regeneration powers active." Laney scratched her chin as she wrapped her head around this thought.

"And made the mistake of letting his guard down when he thought there was nothing that could go wrong with his intention of killing Caesar." Corey added in. "And it seemed like he didn't learn his lesson after all these years." he then mocked. "'Cause our buddy Nick managed to do him in the same way." he commented his friend's timely arrival, Nick flashing a smile in response.

"Well, I guess that only leaves the Vampire Queen left. Then this whole nightmare will finally be over." Mina sighed in relief, which everyone nodded in agreement to. Then Nick decided to ease Mina's worry even more by teasingly booping her on the nose, which made her blush and giggle wildly.


	8. End of the Night

End of the Night

* * *

The garage was shown as dark as the night sky outside. And the only source of light were lit candles at a table. At said table, it was shown that Allie was titting at it, looking at Caesar's book.

Suddenly, Kate came up next to her. "What are you looking at?' she asked her friend.

"Well, I was looking through Caesar's book to see if he had anything on the Vampire Queen to help us find any weakness." Allie replied, then pointed to a page that had a picture of two girls that looked like ninteenth centuary versions of them. "On my search I found a picture of our ancestors Karen Persky and Abigale Day.'

"I wonder if they idolized Caesar and his Hunters like we worship Grojband." Kate wondered with her eyes sparkling. "I know, right?" Allie replied with joy. This led to the both of them squealing happily at the idea of their ancestors being just as much superfans as they are. Finally, Allie ceased her squealing and got back to searching for the page on the Vampire Queen. She eventually found the page and began to read.

" _With every creature we've seen in this conflict between man and monster, there may be no tribe more frightening than the vampires. And of all the vampires, the one I find to be the most feared of them all is their eternal ruler: The Vampire Queen, which me and my comrads nicknamed, "The Queen of the Night". In all our studies of the supernatural, we've learned that this self-proclaimed Ruler of the Vampire Clan has a multitude of supernatural powers at her disposal. Among them include the same powers of the other members in her court. Others are telekinesis, teleportation, elemental manipulation, and possibly others we have yet to see in action. With all these magical powers and her skill with a sword, the Vampire Queen may be considered the most powerful and dangerous entity ever to exist on the face of the earth._ " There was even a picture of the Vampire Queen making a frightening snarl on the next page.

"Makes one wonder how Corey's ancestor managed to beat her in the final confrontation." Kate scratched her chin thinking about this.

The two were suddenly alerted to the knocking on the garage door. Coming over, Allie opened it to see that it was Nick.

"Oh, Nick. What brings you back here?"

"Nick Mallory was sent back here by Corey Riffin to help you two hold down the fort." the teen hunk answered.

"Oh, cool. We were just looking for any info that might help Corey beat the Vampire Queen." Kate added pointing to the book on the table.

"That's cool. " Nick shrugged.

"Anyway, where's Corey and the rest of Grojband?" Allie then asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Somewhere in the woods with the Newmans and Mina Beff. Possibly searching for the Vampire Queen as we speak." Nick guessed before walking over to the bandstand to lean against it, waiting for Corey and the gang to return.

* * *

Out in the forest, Grojband, Mina, and the Newmans were seen in a clearing searching for any signs of the Vampire Queen. The Monster Victory Festival was scedualed to happen in the afternoon on time despite the scare the Aristocrat gave the townspeople, and both bands were not planning to miss their big gigs.

"I just don't get it." Carrie complained while surveying the area with a hand above her eyes. "Just where could she have gone?"

"We have no idea, Carrie." Lenny replied just as much without answers. "From what the book said, this clearing was where the Vampire Clan's castle once stood."

"You would've thought she was spending all this time bringing it back." Konnie complained.

"Well obviously, she wasn't!" Carrie growled with frustration, slightly scaring her bandmates, something she took notice of. "I'm sorry, guys." she said calmly. "I'm just a little anxious to get to our gig at the festival."

"We're all anxious, Care." Lenny told his friend. "But we have to catch the Vampire Queen or else she'll probably crash the party like we heard the Aristocrat did. So let's just be patient, and maybe she'll come to us."

This made Carrie give off a smile to her friend and bandmate, before pulling him in for a hug. This made Lenny blush red and put on a goofy smile from being hugged by his secret crush. Carrie however, didn't seem to notice.

She then took notice of what Corey was doing. He and Laney were doing jumping-jacks for some unknown reason. "What are you guys doing?"

"Keeping in shape." Corey replied. "Lanes thought it would be a good idea to be fit when we confront the Vampire Queen." Laney gave a romantic look from hearing that and how Corey actually listened to her.

"Hup one, hup two, hup three, hup four."

"It's cool that you're getting into fitness, Grojband, but don't you think we should concentrate on figuring out where the Vampire Queen's currently hiding?" Carrie pointed out, clearly prioritizing the hunt for the remaining member of the Court.

"There's no need to." an unknown voice was heard, making everyone jump. "I'll be coming to you." A puff of smoke then burst out of nowhere and cleared to reveal it was the Vampire Queen herself, her chicken sitting in her left arm.

"Well, you saved us the trouble of tracking you down." Carrie said getting into a fighting position with a stake, everyone else doing the same with their respective weapons.

The Vampire Queen only looked at the armed kids with disappointed eyes, giving off a sigh as a result. "Your intentions make it quite clear that I've only wasted my time in finally coming out of hiding to try and negotiate."

"Negotiate? For what?" Laney asked confused but keeping her guard up.

"To remove the very essence that turned me into a vampire in the first place." the vampiress answered with a raised hand clenched into a fist.

"Wait, are you saying you weren't always a vampire?" Kin asked puzzled

"Yes." the Vampire Queen replied with a calm manner. "My story begins around the time of King Arthur." Everyone slightly lowered their guard and let the Vampire Queen tell her story.

* * *

 **The Vampire Queen's Story:**

"In days of yore, I was a well-respected noblewoman back in Camelot. I had what one would consider a perfect life. I had a nice home, a loving husband, and a young daughter as my heir."

The Vampire Queen was shown as a tall slim woman in a long elegant dress. Not much detail could be made out as she was seen as a silhouette. She was socializing with other nobles in Camelot's Great Hall while the silhouette of King Aurther was seen sittimg on his throne in the backround. Surprisingly, his figure and hairstyle looked exactly the same as Nick Mallory, hinting a possible connection with his bloodline. The Vampire Queen was then shown standing with her husband, a tall well-built man, in front of their mansion home, and holding a baby girl wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

"One night however, I was taking a stroll in a nearby forest for a little fresh air, when I heard the sound of someone speaking in a language I was unfamiliar with. And I let my curiosity get the best of me. So I went to check it out."

She followed the voice to a large rock, the voice seeming to be coming from the other side.

"When I reached a rock where the voices were just over the other side, I peeked over to see a woman with long black hair wearing a long dark robe holding some kind of staff. And when a bright red light shot out of the headpiece, I instantly realized what she was: a witch."

She cupped her mouth with her hands as she gasped and quietly ran back to the kingdom.

"I ran back to the castle and informed both my husband and King Arthur of what I saw, and they wasted no time in riding off to deal with the possible threat this witch presented."

King Arthur and her husband rode off to deal with the witch, accompanied by someone who was presumably Lancelot, and took the witch by surprise, destroying all her magical items and arresting her.

"The king sentenced her to be executed in the morning. But when the guards went to retrieve her, it was shown that she still had enough magic to escape."

The guard opened the cell door, but saw that the witch had completely vanished.

"She figured out that it was me who ratted her out, and made her way to my house. And in retaliation, she cursed me into the form I am in to this day."

The witch shot a green mist that enveloped The Vampire Queen, clearing up to reveal her silhouette now resembling her current form, much to her horror.

"I feared how my husband would look at me now, so I bid my child goodbye and fled the kingdom.

The Vampire Queen placed a rose on her bed for her husband, then came over to her daughter's crib to give her a kiss on her forehead. She then quietly opened the window and flew off into the night.

"I set out to travel the world in hopes of finding a way to lift the curse, so I could reunite with my family. But my travels lasted for many years, to the point where my husband was most likely already dead, and my daughter has most likely started a family of her own."

The Vampire Queen searched in many places around the known world until she eventually found herself in the forests of Canada

"My travels eventually led me to come upon the Vampire Clan which was led by the other four members of the Court, whom I soon learned were former humans transformed by the same spell."

The Court greeted her with bows, then fought her in a battle.

"They wanted to challenge me to a fight to see if I was fit to join their clan. And thanks to my multitude of superpowers, I was able to dominate them all and win."

She used her telekinesis and other powers to overpower and dominate the other vampires and emerge victorious. She then sat on her new throne.

"My victory earned my my place on the throne of the clan's power and my title: the Vampire Queen."

 **End of Story**

* * *

"So basically, you were cursed by a witch you ratted out and ticked off." Laney said, having gotten a full understanding of the story.

The Vampire Queen gave a nod in response. "But unlike the others, I was unable to make peace with life as a vampire, and continued to try and find a way to escape this endless suffering. I even tried esposing myself to sunlight, but even that failed. Because a feature of the curse is that it keeps my soul from leaving and just reforms my body after a while."

"I guess that explains that part of the legend." Kin commented on. "There's something I still don't get though; If you and the rest of the Court are vampires, then how come you and the other Court members have different features unlike regular vampires?"

"Well, you see, me and the others aren't ordinary vampires like those ones... We're demon vampires." The Vampire Queen said in a somewhat dark and sinister voice. "Unlike normal vampires, who were made so by means of infectious biting, me and the rest of the Court were made into vampires by an evil curse."

"So, it comes with the curse?" Laney asked trying to get the idea, the Vampire Queen nodding in response before coming to the point.

"My point is, I can't bear to live like this anymore. I wanna live a normal life again. Can you help me?"

"We'd be cool to help you with this problem." Corey accepted, before putting on a frown. "But We don't even know how we're gonna do that. From what I've heard, you've already tried everything."

"And I don't think any invention I have can work on a magic spell." Kin added just as sorry as Corey.

"Hold on a minute, guys. I just realized something." Mina said with a finger to her chin in realization. "During one of my times organizing the basement, I stumbled onto a book that was filled with weird sentences and stuff. I'm starting to think it's actually a spellbook that belonged to my ancestor Belladonna!"

This made everyone bear looks of disbelief, as there's been nothing in Peaceville's history books or in Caesar's book that mentions Belladonna being in possesion of a spellbook. Even the Vampire Queen had the same look on her face, for she had encountered the renowned sorceress many times during the war and never even seen any spellbook on her person.

"You actually found a spellbook that belonged to our ancestor?" Carrie asked still in disbelief.

Mina gave a nod to confirm it. "Yep, and maybe there's a spell that can remove the curse from the Vampire Queen." she gestured to the vampiress.

"It's probably worth looking at to see if one such spell exists in her book." the Vampire Queen shrugged. "So where is it right now?"

Mina took this moment to scratch her chin and think about where she left it last before she finally remembered. "Of course. I thought of it as a good read, so I kept it in my backpack to bring with me so I could read it on my free time." She suddenly remembered where she left her backpack. "And I left my backpack in Trina's room." she deadpanned.

This made almost everyone else groan with irritation upon hearing that. Of all the places Mina could've left the spellbook at, it had to be the room of the one person responsible for this whole mess.

"Well, we were gonna confront her eventually after this was done." Corey shrugged with a deadpan tone. "We might as well get that over with." Everyone seemed to agree on that.

* * *

 **Magic Spell Transition!**

Nick, Kate and Allie were shown waiting for the gang to return while each one of them was doing their own things to pass the time. Nick was listening to music on his iPod, Kate was dusting the garage, and Allie was looking through Caesar's book some more.

They eventually stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of the garage door opening and saw Grojband and the Newmans returning from their search.

The groupies eagerly ran up to their favorite band with smiles on their faces. "Grojband!" they cheered before they noticed the Vampire Queen was with them, and then held each other in fright. "Ahh!"

"Calm down, girls, she's cool now." Corey assured, relieving the girls of their worries only slightly. "She actually wants to become a normal human again and live a normal life again." he explained, the girls bearing puzzled looks due to not being there to hear the story. "It's a long story. We'll tell you later."

"Nick Mallory thinks it's cool that you're sacrificing your immortality because it makes you have a chance to live your life." Nick commented, earning a smile from the Vampire Queen.

The happy moment was soon ruined when the sound of hard banging was heard. Everyone turned in its direction to see that it was the door to Trina's room being pounded again, a sign that she finally escaped her bindings that Mina put on her and was now trying to break down the door like she did last time. After ten hits, the door finally broke off the frame, and in a white cloud, Trina ran out and leaped off the balcony and landed on the couch. She straightened up to show her eyes as red as blood, a sure sign that she was more enraged than ever.

Blowing steam from her nostrils, she heavily stomped her way towards her brother, intent on personally killing him for defying her wish for him to be killed by the vampires. Fortunately, her approach was stopped when Nick stepped in front of her.

"Hey Trina."

Trina bore a surprised expression and quickly put on her elegant friendly teen act. "Oh, hi Nick. I like didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. Nick Mallory heard you were going to be at the Monster Victory Festival, so he came to give you a gift for the occasion." Nick told her.

Trina gasped with excitement. "A gift?! That's totes wonderful and junk!" she said with sparkling eyes and a wide grin.

Nick gave a clever smile before stepping aside to reveal the Vampire Queen's hand come right in front of her face. Trina didn't have time to react before a golden yellow aura emerged from the vampire's hand and enveloped her head. Her irises shrank as if she was being possesed by the aura. And then, after a few seconds, Trina collapsed on the floor, lightly snoring, telling everyone she was asleep.

"What did you do to her?" Corey asked with slight concern for his sister.

"I used my power to erase her memories of all the events of the last two days." the Vampire Queen explained. "When she wakes up a few hours from now, she won't remember anything about the vampires."

"Cool." Laney smirked at Trina's unconsious body. She then pulled out a marker and doodled a moustache and large glasses on her face, snickering at her little prank on Trina.

Soon after, Mina, who took this oppertunity to run into Trina's room and get her backpack while Trina was distracted, came back with the spellbook in hand. It was teal blue with golden ornamentaion on the cover and a large diamond-shaped sapphire in the center. "Okay, guys, I looked through the book and found that such a spell exists in its pages. But there's a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Carrie asked worried.

"In order to preform the spell, we need Belladonna's staff." Mina groaned. This caused everyone else to groan in sorrow, as the staff was broken during their fight with the Aristocrat.

The Vampire Queen however, didn't seem too disturbed at the news, almost like she didn't even see this as a problem. She calmly waved her hand and used her telekinetic powers to bring both the staff and headpiece to her. Clapping her hands together, she made the two pieces rejoin. She then placed her hand on the break and closed her hand around it. Her hand then glowed bright green before she removed it from the staff to show the crack glowing the same way before disappearing, the crack having completely vanished along with it, making it look like the staff was never really broken.

"Woah, that's amazing!" Kon said in awe. "You managed to fix the staff!"

"Which means we'll be able to do the ritual to remove the vampire curse from you, and I won't get busted by Mom and Dad." Carrie commented with relief.

"It's just one of the many powers I posess." the Vampire Queen replied humbly before getting back to the point. "Now, Mina, what does the book say on how to preform the ritual?"

Looking throught the book, Mina explained the details. "We first draw a large circle with a pentagram on the floor with the staff. Then we have the one we're intending to cure stand inside the circle. And finally, with staff in hand, the spellcaster must recite the incantation written below."

Dipping the bottom of the staff in a bucket of white paint provided by Laney, Mina drew the circled pentagram in the middle of the garage floor to begin the ritual. The Vampire Queen then walked straight to the center as was instructed. But before they could begin the spell, she then asked for something which put everyone off guard.

"Corey, can you please give me the cross containing my fellow Court members?"

Corey clenched the crucifix with worry. "I don't think that's such a good idea." he replied. "If you're planning on releasing those guys, it could be disasterous. Why do you wanna free them anyway?"

"Because I want them to be liberated from this curse too." the Vampire Queen replied. "Whether they want to or not."

Corey took some time to think about this. Yes, the Vampire Court has it in for him on account of him being a direct descendant of the monster hunter who imprisoned them in the first place. On the other hand, it was quite possible that the Vampire Queen could keep them restrained so Mina could cure them all in one shot.

Corey finally decided to comply and removed the cross from around his neck and gave it to the vampiress. Taking it with her to the center of the pentagram, the Vampire Queen uttered an incantation under her breath.

" _Veteres in potentia, huiusmodi animabus dimittere._ "

The ruby in the cross' center glowed bright red and in an instant, the souls of the other vampires burst free. Zipping around the garage, they eventually settled around their vampiric leader. Their souls slowly started solidifying and forming their bodies; the Dancer, the Duke, the Aristocrat, and the Shadow, were back.

"Corey Riffin!" the Aristocrat snarled at seeing the boy and lunged at him, intending to try and end him with her red claws. Corey cringed in fear from the shapeshifter's advance, only to open his eyes when he realized that nothing happened. He looked to see the Aristocrat and all the other vampires acting like they were struggling against unseen chains holding them in place. It didn't take a genius to know that this was the work of the Vampire Queen's telekinetic powers holding them in place.

"My Queen, what are you doing!" the Duke demanded to know, having never seen the Court's leader do this since she came to power.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago." she growled under her breath. "Bringing an end to our suffering." She then turned to Mina. "Mina, now!" Mina gave a confident pose holding the staff frimly and uttered the incantation in the book.

" _Virtute mysticorum aversis animis perditum haec maledictio!_ "

The gem on the staff's headpiece glowed bright blue and shot a beam of magical energy at the Vampire Queen, which then split into four other beams and struck the other Court vampires. They were giving off looks that made it sound like this was hurting them, with the Dancer saying "This tickles really bad!" before everything became engulfed in a white light with screams being heard from the vampires.

When the light started fading, everyone lowered their hands and arms from their eyes to see the results of the spell. And what they saw made them drop their mouths in awe, for in the circle, the vampires no longer had their demonic features. The dancer lost her extra arms, the Duke no longer had his horns, the Aristocrat's hands were no longer red, and the Shadow's figure was more detialed. His hair was platinum-blond and he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie.

But it was the Vampire Queen's real form that surprised the kids the most. For not only did she no longer have her wings, tail, and horns, but she didn't even resemble Trina anymore. Her head was now circular and her hair was now shorter and in a lapis lazuli blue color. As for her outfit, it remained the same: a slightly revealing dress in a purple hue and knee-high boots.

Getting up, the now-human Vampire Queen went towards the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, the door still being destroyed by the Shadow's assault. The moment she saw her own face in the mirror, she was filled with awe, acting like she hasn't seen her face in her entire life. She stretched out her hand to feel the mirror and then put both her hands on her face to feel herself so she could be sure she wasn't dreaming... it was real, the nightmare was over, she was back to her old self. She found herself sniffling while holding a smile on her face as tears formed in her eyes: tears of joy. After all these centuries, her suffering was finally over.

Laney felt confused from seeing the former vampiress acting like this. "She's acting like she hasn't seen her own reflection since becoming a vampire."

"That's probably because she hasn't, as according to vampire myth, vampires can't be seen in mirrors." Kin explained, making Laney give a facepalm to herself for not remembering that.

"Or in cameras." Kim added in next to Kin.

No one really seemed to care right now, as they were paying more attention to how the former Vampire Queen was feeling about being human again, and also wondering why Belladonna didn't just do this in the first place during the war. Prehaps it was because of the other members of the Court having already chosen to embrace their lives as vampires and terrorize the lands long ago like she said.

Speaking of the others, they had just started stiring. And when they woke up, the first thing they noticed was each other now in human form, followed by them noticing themselves as humans. There were mixed feelings of shock and confusion, with the Aristocrat's then turning into anger and focusing it on the two bands she deemed responsible for her current situation, specifically the leader of Grojband.

"RIFFIN!"

Corey spun around at the mention of his name and looked frightened at the furious ex-vampire shapeshifter stepping menacingly towards him with bloodthirsty intentions to strangle him to death. But just out of nowhere, the former Vampire Queen sped past him and gave a sharp kick in the Aristocrat's stomach, sending her tumbling back to the others while she gave a small spun and landed on her feet, showing her another skill she posessed besides her supernatural powers.

The Aristocrat soon shook away her dizziness and called out her queen on her actions against her and her fellow Court members. "My queen, what have you done to us!?"

"As I said before, Aristocrat, with it being a new era, old-fashioned ways of life have no place here. And that includes living as vampires!" the former vampiress explained to her subordinate before turning to the others. "Anyone else have an opinion against my choice?" she challenged, the others putting their hands up defensively to show they didn't, that kick she gave clearly giving them the message.

Kin and Kon found themselves awestruck at the feat they just saw. "Wow, I didn't know you had that in you." Kin said amazed.

"Did you think my strength came only from my powers?" she replied with a smirk.

Corey came over to the ex-vampire full of gratitude. "Thanks for putting that old relic in her place, Vampire Queen... Oh, wait, that's probably not your real name." he realized. "Just what was your real name back in Camelot?"

The ex-vampiress paused for a moment to remember before looking upward and saying with a calm voice, "Cassandra... Cassandra Gryffindor Riffin."

The two bands and the Court found thenselves with their mouths agape from hearing her last name. She was a Riffin, one who was around long before Caesar was even born. This was an unexpected reveal for everyone, Corey and the Court in particular, as they never expected the leader of the vampires to have any connections to Corey and Caesar's bloodline.

"You're a Riffin?" Corey said surprised.

Cassandra nodded her head in response and confermed it. "Our bloodline has been around far longer than you probably realize." She then changed the subject back to her condition. "But that story can come later. Right now, I think I need a hug from my grandson."

Corey made no hesitation and happily embraced his ancestor, and Cassandra felt great happiness from finally having her life back. She saw the other kids and gave a smile to them, and gestured for them to join in, which they did, making this one big group hug to celebrate their victory against the vampires.


	9. The Aftermath

**At last we come to the final chapter in this fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Aftermath

* * *

The Monster Victory Festival had finally come, and everyone was celebrating like crazy. Everyone wore different monster costumes looking like more different monster species than anyone could identify. In the food courts, people were helping themselves to many monster-themed foods served there, such as burgers with their sesame seeds cleverly styled to look like spider webs or ice cream sundaes styled to look like eyeballs. There were also many monster-themed games to play, such as a shooter game with many monsters being the targets and a bottle stack game with the bottles having different monster faces painted on them. At the music stage, people were gathering to hear some music, with Mayor Mellow standing in the center.

"Hello, Peaceville!" he said through a megaphone. "Are you ready to rock?!" Roars came from the waiting crowd in agreement. "Now, get ready for Grojband!" he announced as he skipped aside as the curtians split to reveal Corey and his friends, all ready to rock out this crowd with their music.

Grojband all dressed in costumes just for the occasion as well; Corey was dressed as a werewolf with fake ears, a nose, and a tail for his costume, Laney was dressed as a gothic vampiress with a black dresss, high socks with Mary Jane shoes,a bat-shaped hairclip, and the crystals she aquired from their hunt for the Shadow being worn as earrings, Kin was dressed like Dr Frankenstein and Kon dressed like Frankenstein's monster.

"So, Core, you think this song Cassandra gave us is a good idea?" Laney asked her friend. Before they came, the former queen of the vampires gave them a written script about a song she heard during her time in Peaceville prior to being cured.

"It sure sounds good to me, Lanes." Corey said looking at the script smiling. "And I think the crowd is gonna love it." With that said, he put the script on a stand and got his guitar ready to play the song written on it, his bandmates doing the same.

"Hello, Peaceville!" he roared to the crowd. "Are you ready to rock?!" The crowd responded with roars of excitement as a way to say 'yes', making the band begin playing the song.

 **Song** : Fith Harmony's "I'm in Love with a Monster", sung by Laney, backed up by Kin and Kon.

Laney:  
"Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose. Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold. He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me off. Say what you want, but I won't ever be told. 'Cause I'm in love with a monster."

"Friends say I'm stupid, I'm out of my mind! But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time! No, I don't really care for the same conversation. Got everything I need and I'd rather be chasing, chasing love, with a monster!"

"I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love with a monster."  
"I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love with a monster."  
"I'm in love with a monster."

"Wrap me in leather 'fore you wrap me in lace. We're breaking rules like we changing the game. He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off. Say what you want, but I won't ever be told. I'm in love with a monster!"

"My daddy told me I should have better taste! But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face! No, I don't really care for the lame conversation. Got everything I need and I'd rather be chasing, chasing love, with a monster!"

"I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love with a monster."  
"I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love, (I'm in love!) I'm in love with a monster."  
"I'm in love with a monster! (Hey!)"

"Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it. Ain't worth a dime 'cause I just don't get enough from it. Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it. Bitter, the better, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Corey:  
"You make me crazy, but I love it. (I love it baby.) You make me crazy baby, but I love it. (Pretty baby.) You make me crazy, but I love it. You make me crazy baby, but I love it."  
(I'm in love with a monster.)

Laney:  
"(Everybody now!) Did you know, (Did you know!?) Did you know, (Did you know!?) everybody loves a monster!? (mmm, yeah!?)"  
"Did you know, (Did you know!?) Did you know, (Did you know!?) everybody loves a monster!? (Yeah!)"  
"I'm in love (We're in love!) with a monster."

Kin and Kon:  
"(I'm in love!) I'm in love with a monster. Are you in love with a monster? (I'm in love!) I'll never find another monster. I wanna know, I wanna know."  
(I'm in love with a monster.)

Corey:  
"Hit me, hit me, HIT ME! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, HIT! Thank you, Goodnight!"

 **End Song**

The kids gave a bow to the crowd to finish and the audience erupted in cheers of excitement at the show they were treated to. Among them was Cassandra and the rest of the Court, her and the Dancer being the only ones looking like they're actually enjoying themselves, while the Duke, the Aristocrat, and the Shadow looked less than impressed.

"That was the most non-monster hating song I heard today, but the crowd loves it, so it's okay." Mellow commented with a respecting bow.

"Thank you, Mayor Mellow." Corey replied before turning to Laney. "And it was a good idea to make you the lead singer this time, Lanes." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "The crowd loved you." Laney gave off a romantic look at Corey for his comment with sparkling eyes.

Coming off the stage, Grojband saw Cassandra there to greet them. "Wonderful show, guys. You really know your way around those instruments."

This left Corey slightly flattered at his ancestor's comment. "Well, we have been practacing for a long time." he insisted, before taking notice at something that was missing. "Hey, where's the Aristocrat?"

"Get off of me!" someone offscreen shouted. Everyone turned to see that is was Mina who screamed, now wearing a gothic outfit for the festival, and the reason for her screaming being the Aristocrat trying to bite into her neck with the fake vampire fangs she was wearing.

Cassandra gave a light growl under her breath before coming over and prying the old-fashioned nuisance off of Mina. "Will you stop that!?" she scolded. "We don't suck blood anymore, we eat regular food like everyone else!"

"We should have never trusted you to be our queen!" the Aristocrat ranted. "We were better off ruling the vampires as just a council with you being better off de-" That was all she said before Cassandra pulled out a taser and struck her in the belly, sending her stumbling backwards. The ex vampire queen then turned towards the other members of her former court.

"Anyone else wanna make complaints?" she asked them in a slightly threatening manner, practically daring them to protest. As expected, none of the other three gave any attempt to retaliate, at least not the Duke and the Shadow, as the Dancer didn't really have any problem with being human again. Satisfied with getting her message through, Cassandra put away her taser and dragged the Aristocrat back with the others so they could get ready to hear the Newmans.

The Newmans were dressed in genderswapped versions of Grojband's as they got ready for the song they'll be singing in the festival. It's also one that Cassandra heard and asked Carrie to sing for the festival.

 **Song** : Becky G's "The Monster Remix", sung by Carrie.

Carrie:  
"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."  
"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."

"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know, they all want me!"

"Yo, I run this, I smash it. Like my bass, real hard, boom-bastic. Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster. 'Cause trouble, never listen to my master. New Benz all black, from Malaysia. Can't drive, but my mama don't care, yup. To the top, I'ma take it to the celling. I'm on the moon, but I feel the sun beaming. I'm so dope like oh la la. So, so fly like a helicopter. Sup to the hood and the homies on the block. Doin' it big like you know what's up."

"Some come try to say I'm a problem. So crazy, gotta put 'em in asylum. Some come, try to say I'm a problem. Ha, solve it."

"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."  
"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."

"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know, they all want me!"

Lenny:  
"Yo, yo, yo, I ran this. I can see the future, no optics. Mo' androids, robotics. Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock. They be chillin' in my cockpit. My spaceship got exotic. One be trippin' come it whip, hypnotic. They be talking 'bout ooh la la. Let's go far way past them stars. We don't give a let, let's go to Mars. Ay, I'm just tryna get it poppin', I wanna be the first dude to lova a martian. She lova a man. Cut the swag that I'm droppin'. I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin. When I sart, it ain't no stoppin."

Kim and Konnie:  
"Yo, yo. Yo, yo. Yo, yo. Yo, yo."  
"Don't be actin' like."  
"Like you didn't know, like you didn't know, like you didn't know, like you didn't know."

Carrie:  
"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know, they all want me!"  
"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know, they all want me!"

"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."

 **End Song**

The entire crowd erupted with cheers and applause, having enjoyed the song they were just treated to. Even Corey and his friends couldn't help but clap along with them. Even though they were rivals, they both had the same reason for being at the festival: to pay their respects to their respective ancestors. So on this day, both Grojband and the Newmans decided to attend this ceremony as equals.

* * *

 **Awsome Song Transition!**

Sometime after the festival, Corey and the gang returned home with Cassandra and her court in tow, the Aristocrat now fitted with a muzzle and handcuffs provided by Mayor Mellow to keep her from doing anything else that would disturb the peace. The two Riffins decided to display both Caesar's sword and crucifix above the fireplace to honor his heroism.

"He really was a great man, Corey." Cassandra commented her opinion on Caesar. "In fact, I suspected he found out who I was a long time ago. That's why when I realized that, I decided to let him win."

"Really? I never would've guessed that." Corey replied with both him and his friends bearing looks of surprise on their faces from hearing that since the details of the fight were never written in the book.

The Aristocrat however, was not too happy with hearing that. "You did WHAT?! You willingly let yourself get defeated and brought our rule over these lands to an end?!" she roared through her muzzle in outrage. "You have clearly admitted your weakness that day and show it further by displaying the very icons of his defiance to our place in the natural order instead of destroying them!" Her words fell on deaf ears once again as the rest of the Court stayed silent and Cassandra gave her another swift kick in the gut, bringing her great pain.

"What these relics symbolize is Caesar's attempt to liberate us from our suffering." Cassandra growled at her subordinate, turning her head to the others to see if they had anything to say on this matter. But as always, they chose to stay silent, the Dancer doing so due to believing that her queen has her reasons. "All of you may have made peace with being vampires a long time ago, but I never did. I never forgot the life I had prior to becoming the monarch you knew me as."

"Do you miss your old life in Camelot?" Laney asked with sympathy.

Cassandra turned her head towards the bassist with small tears in her eyes. "I really do. I miss it all: my husband, my daughter, even my friends." She reached into her blouse and pulled out a few photographs. "I created these with my vampire powers prior to being cured." The first was of two people who resembled Kin and Kon in jester outfits. "These are Kinsley and Konneth, Camelot's royal court jesters, and the funnest boys I knew." The second photo was of a woman who looked like a medeval version of Laney in a dress similar to Cassandra's, except in a red hue instead of blue. "This is Lyra Dragonborne Penn, Guinevere's distant cousin, and my closest friend in the upper-class." The third photo showed Cassandra with her husband and holding her baby daughter in her arms. Her husband was shown to have blue hair like Corey and wore a nobleman's suit in the same color pattern as his casual outfit. Her baby was shown to have inherited her mother's haircolor and was wrapped in a pink blanket. "This is my husband Cornelious and my daughter Serenity."

"Wow, so we have ancestors in Camelot too?" Laney said in awe, caught completely by surprise at this news.

Cassandra simply shrugged in response. "I guess so. It seems our respective bloodlines have the habit of intertwining with each other throughout the ages." she chuckled a bit before looking back at the photos, putting on a sad look with remembering all the fun she had with her friends.

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Corey promised. "You have my honor as a member of the Noble House of Riffin." He put a fist in front of his heart with a sincere tone in his voice, meaning he meant what he said.

Cassandra gave a small smile as she dried her eyes. "Thanks, Core. And it was nice of your dad to let me stay in the guest bedroom as a start to that road."

When they got back, Corey and the gang confronted Mr Riffin and told him about the Vampire Queen being Cassandra, and how they went on their adventure to hunt and reinprison them in the cross. Mr Riffin was at first shocked at this revelation, but quickly warmed up to his family's ancient ancestor and generously offered her the guest bedroom in the house to stay. And while he was considering grounding Corey and his friends for going after dangerous vampires and almost getting themselves killed, Cassandra talked him out of it by pointing out that no one got hurt and everyone was safe and sound.

"Meh, what can I say?" Corey said with a shrug. "Dad's a generous man, especially to our family relatives."

Corey's cellphone rang, and the guitarist quickly answered it to find who the caller is. "Hello?"

"Hey Corey, it's me." Mina's voice was heard, and the screen split in two with Corey on one side and Mina on the other. "How's Cassandra settling in?"

"Everything's going well." Corey replied before asking, "How bad did you get grounded?"

Despite saving the town, there was still a penalty that needed to be paid by the ones who released the vampires in the first place. So when Mina explained to Mr Riffin that Trina had the idea to release the vampires hoping they would ruin Corey's band, Cassandra didn't stand in his way of grounding his dark-hearted daughter. And since Mina was an accomplace in Trina's scheme, he had to call her and Carrie's parents and tell them what her eldest daughter had done, which resulted in Mina getting grounded as well.

"It wasn't so bad." Mina said with a shrug. "They may not've liked that I helped release a coven of dangerous vampires, or that me and Carrie took a priceless heirlom without permission. But since everything turned out alright in the end, they only grounded us for three days." she explained to Corey, before a hand pushed him out of the way and grabbed the phone: it was Trina.

"THREE DAYS!?" she screamed into the phone. "I got grounded for a year! What makes you and Corey so special?!" She punched Mina's screen away in anger.

"Maybe because they worked to undo your mess." Cassandra mocked her evil granddaughter. "And you should be in your room!" she sternly pointed towards the stairs up to her room. "Now get back to your room, young lady!" she ordered, Trina growling and hanging up the phone before angirly stomping back to her room like she was told.

When that was done, Cassandra took the photos and placed them in golden picture frames then put them over the fireplace with Caesar's sword and cross. She then turned to her grandson and his friends with a heart-warming smile.

"Thank you for the chance of a new life."

Opening out her arms, she brought all of Grojband in for an embracing hug to show her appreciation, happy that she still has family to make a new life with in this modern age.

"Thanks for coming out, everyone!" everyone said to the audience with both Corey and Cassandra closing the garage door.

* * *

 **And so ends Grojband's adventures with the Vampire Court. And now he has an ancient member of the family staying with him. Feel free to read every chapter all over again and let me know what you think of each of them in your reviews.**


End file.
